The Mastermind
by Nanomemes
Summary: Blue Mary investigates the circumstances surrounding Chizuru Kagura's disappearence. [COMPLETE]
1. Transcript 1: Billy's Thumb

_I just watched the Usual Suspects. It was really good._

 _She eventually goes to Iceland. Dont worry._

* * *

 **USA SouthTown, PortCity Police Station -10:00 AM August 24th**

A fly buzzed as it zipped across the room. It bounced off the large glass windows of the conference room with a hearty _smack_ as it attempted to escape outdoors.

The room was air conditioned and cool. A long table with ten chairs had been lined neatly up against each other. Blue Mary sat at the head of the table, frowning at a half-empty bottle of Tequila. The fly buzzed past her ear.

There was a _*bang*,_ and a flash of purple-white light. The insect disintegrated into a fine white dust. The ash fell into a small neat pile on the table's polished wood surface.

"Why am I here Ryan."

Private Investigator "Blue" Mary Ryan turned her gaze to the speaker. She tapped her fingers on the table's surface and suppressed a grimace. The pile of ashes lay in her peripheral vision and was making her nervous.

 _This kid is dangerous…_

Iori Yagami sat a couple of seats away from her. He was scowling, as usual, and was _not_ dressed for the occasion. He wore a loose tank-top with the words 'Tomato Soup' printed on it, cheap-looking neon green flip-flops, and shorts so short Mary swore they were boxers. Additionally, he had fastened his bangs back with a bobby-pin. He looked like an off-duty drag queen. Mary nearly started laughing when she first laid eyes on him.

But now, nothing about him was even remotely funny. She hated to admit it, but Iori Yagami was terrifying. Not just because of his power, there were others who could fight toe-to-toe with him. He was terrifying because he was erratic. His moods switched faster than you could blink. You never knew what he would do next. Mary couldn't get into his head, and she wasn't sure she wanted to.

"I have a few questions to ask you. Please answer them."

"Make it fast. Shit like this pisses me off."

"That's fine."

Her voice was wavering. Mary hoped Iori didn't hear it. If he did, he didn't care.

Yesterday Mary had received a call from Kagura's Estate Manager. Chizuru Kagura - the CEO and majority stockholder of Kagura Pharmaceutical Enterprises - had gone missing overnight. The manager had tasked her with performing a thorough investigation on the matter. He was offering two hundred thousand US dollars for the job. All investigation expenses would be paid-for, including travel fees, room and board. It was the kind of contract Mary only ever dreamed of. She snapped it up immediately.

Her employer had mailed her all the crime scene information when she took the gig. She wished she could fly over and see it herself, but some idiot in the Japanese Bureau had cleaned the scene already. No matter. The police report would have to do. Besides, if she didn't need to fly to Japan, it meant she could begin her investigation in her own city - SouthTown.

Which was good, because one of the 'treasures'- who generally were in close contact with each other- lived here. She would begin her investigation with him.

When Terry first told her that the third top grossing musician lived in a studio flat above a flower shop, she laughed at him. She recalled joking that " _His net worth is probably greater than all of PortTown! Why would he be there? It's the poorest and most dangerous part of the city._ "

She followed the lead anyways though, and a quick phone call to PortTown's police station confirmed Terry's statement. As she drove through the slums of the city, she thought to herself ' _You'd have to be crazy to want to live in this place._ '

She was absolutely correct.

Ten minutes ago, Iori waltzed into the police station in his borderline inappropriate getup carrying a wad of envelopes, two six packs of beer and a pocket-full of limes.

Mary watched incredulously through the glass panels as the red haired man made and passed out tequilas the officers, then proceeded to pay the fines for thirteen separate noise complaints. He looked pretty grumpy, but the cops were thrilled to see him and affectionately poked at and teased him until he made his way to the conference room.

 _Do they not know who he is? I saw him take somebody's hand off during the last KOF tournament just for bumping into him. You can't just manhandle Yagami like that! Holy shit everyone in PortTown is insane._

Now, the walking disaster was sitting across from her. He propped his feet up on the table and eyed her from behind a set of sunglasses. Mary collected her words.

"I need to know about your relationship with Chizuru Kagura. When was your last conta-"

"I fucking hate Kagura. The old hag thinks she's my mother. She won't leave me alone. I have half a mind to just murder her and be done with it."

… _This kid has guts saying that to a police officer._

When Mary contacted the PortTown police station about Yagami, she didn't expect them to find - let alone schedule - an interrogation for her. She was already planning to pull strings from up high - call the FBI to perform a manhunt, the Secret Service to sanction _extreme_ questioning measures etc… But the officer over the phone merely said. " _Oh, you mean Lory?... yeah the guitar kid? Sure. I'll give him a call. We need to bug him about those noise complaints anyways, Little brat._ "

Needless to say, Mary would never think to call the dangerously unhinged psycho-murderer a ' _Little Brat_ '.

And the resident officers didn't seem to think anything was wrong when that self-same psycho-murderer kicked open their door at 10AM on a Tuesday, passed out drinks, and started a growling contest with the K9 unit.

"I need to know when you last contacted her."

"... Last? A week ago. She called saying the was going to be some Orochi shit in Iceland and to free up my schedule. She's really lucky I'm not touring right now. I would have knocked her head off."

 _Iceland?_

"Did she say anything suspicious?"

Iori rotated the beer bottle in the light, examining the label. Mary wasn't sure he had heard what she had said until he slammed his beer on the table and began shouting.

"Suspicious? Everything she says is suspicious! Always going on and on about Orochi and Orochi and Orochi! She so obsessed should just put a ring on him already. The bitch. I can't stand her. Just like my fucking landlady! These women never shut up!"

"Ah. Well-"

"Last week the old hag has been going at it because I scratched up her railings. As if everything else isn't scratched up? You have guts to charge rent for this place! That crazy witch of a woman!"

 _He's talking about his landlady now… great._

"Shates, that bitch, treats me like her piggy bank. Railings scratched? 2000$. Pipes burst? 4000$? Another 1000$ for _processing costs_. What processing costs?! I'm gonna do her in one day!"

Iori brought the beer to his lips and leaned back to drink it. He looked like he was going to continue ranting, so Mary cut him off.

"Thanks, Sir. But I need to know what Ms. Kagura said to you over the phone in detail. We are searching for her."

Suddenly the annoyance was gone from the red-haired man's face. A serious silence fell over them. He dragged his feet off the table, put his beer down and leaned forward to fix Mary with an intense stare. His quiet voice was somehow more threatening than his yelling.

"... what the hell are you shits doing to Yata? Is this a fraud investigation?"

 _What?_

"Sir. I just need-"

"I _don't_ rat."

"If you don't coopera-"

"What? You'll arrest me? I'll blow up your fucking house."

Mary felt herself becoming angry. She was not used be being threatened. She was terrifically strong and she knew it. Once, she had single handedly busted a 50-man drug trafficking ring with nothing but her bare fists. She gritted her teeth and prepared to stand and get in his face.

Then Iori's fingers slipped _into_ the conference table with a metallic _shink_. Small trails of smoke lifted from the holes his fingers made. She froze. He stared at her, sizing her up and daring her to try something. She clutched her gun tightly and didn't move.

After a moment of silence, he resumed talking.

"Billy Kane."

"..."

"Did you know Billy Kane is missing the tip of his left thumb?"

Beneath the table, Mary undid the clip on her holster.

"I cut the thumbs off of every single gang member that dared step on my street."

 _What!?_

"'Why?' You ask?" He laughed dryly. There was no smile on his face. Only a sneer.

"Because one day I go downstairs to the flower shop. The old woman is crying. Billy Kane and ten other guys are in there. They want money. The 'gang tax'. Protection money."

Iori pulled his hand out of the table and leaned back. Mary didn't relax. Four holes in the smooth polished wood stared at her.

"Shates' flower shop is the shittiest flower shop in town. She has nothing to give them. They're threatening her with this and that. The details aren't important."

 _Shates… the Landlady?_

"I don't really care about gang activities. But I hop right in. I tell Kane that I'll be charging a ' _tax'_ of my own if they don't fuck off."

Iori picked the beer bottle back up, and began stirring it. He gazed out the window.

"They didn't, and now Geese's gang doesn't come to Knight street anymore."

Iori was calm again, and finished off his drink. He gazed placidly at Mary. Mary stared back. She might have busted a drug trafficking ring. But dealing with Geese's gang? _Threatening_ Geese's gang? And winning? Just what kind of psycho was this kid? She closed her eyes tightly and cursed herself for coming here.

But Mary never dropped an investigation. She set her face like flint, and steeled her gaze.

"Alright Yagami. I'm going to ignore the fact you just confessed to assault, okay? In return I want you to tell me everything you know about Kagura. I need to know where, when, how-"

Iori interrupted her, his voice surprisingly quiet.

"No. This is important Ryan. Listen." Iori leaned forward again. "This is what you need to know. _I_ am a vengeful piece of shit. I don't tolerate anyone, _anyone_ , messing with my people. Do you understand?"

Mary was eyeing the door. She felt like that fly, which bounced around the room looking for escape until it was finally reduced to ash. Iori Yagami was speaking slowly and calmly, but it was clear he was about to snap. _The Riot!_

"Chizuru Kagura is the most insufferable bitch on the planet. But when I need her, she's always there. She saved my ass after we fought the Orochi fucker. She was the one who gave me the info on NESTS bases in South America... There's only two people I trust with my life. She's one of them."

Iori fixed her with a glare. His lips pulled back, and his teeth clicked between every syllable.

"So don't fucking mess with her. I will fuck you up."

Mary sat frozen. Iori stood up from the table and turned to leave. The screech of the chair on the tile floor snapped Mary out of her stupor.

"Yagami! Chizuru's gone missing! I'm trying to-"

"Fuck you Ryan! Johnny! _Cerveza_!"

* * *

 _What a fruitcake._

 _"Chizuru is so obsessed with sealing Orochi, she should just marry him already." - Iori Yagami. (kek)_

 _Leav review. por favour._

Im thinking five, maybe six parts. the first three are interviews.


	2. Transcript 2: Salt

_It's Salt._

* * *

 _There's a pretty significant power divide between the fighters in KOF. I thought that would be a fun thing to consider. Like, there's king, who can kickbox - then there's Athena - who's literally a greek goddess. like wth kek._

* * *

 **Japan, Tokyo 3:14 PM**

"No way, you talked to Yagami?" Kyo laughed and stirred his coffee. "I bet he wasn't wearing pants, Right? Guy treats the entire city like his living room. It's pretty funny actually."

Mary grinned back. "He's a real nutcase. I don't know how you deal with him. He threatened to blow up my house."

"Haha! That means he likes you. He's a real softie. You know, 'tough guys' are always like that." Kyo sipped his coffee, frowned, and added a few more teaspoons of sugar. Mary felt she was getting fat just by watching him.

"Anyways… Tell me what you're really here for Detective. How can I help you."

Shortly after the harrowing experience with the insane fruitcake musician, Blue Mary had flown first class to Japan to talk to Kyo Kusanagi. She had gotten his contact information from Terry, and felt butterflies in her stomach as she waited for him to pick up the phone. She sincerely hoped Kusanagi wasn't going to be difficult with her. Iori had already drained 150% of her patience.

He picked up after the first ring, and greeted her cherrily before even asking who she was.

To Mary's relief, Kyo Kusanagi was the polar opposite of his rival. He was a friendly conservant and readily agreed to meet with her. She conducted her interrogation in a quaint coffee shop over biscuits and tea.

"Mr. Kusanagi, have you heard anything about Chizuru Kagura recently? Has she contacted you?"

Kyo frowned and added more sugar. "Chiz? Hm. Well she called a week ago telling me to book a ticket to Iceland. Probably Orochi again. She's in contact with Heidern, and Heidern has got satellites everywhere. They probably found something there that we need to take care of."

 _Iceland._

"But why would you ask me that? Did something happen to her? She's not in trouble is she?"

 _Sharp kid._

Mary pulled out a manilla envelope from her travel bag and passed it over to her sugary companion. Kyo received it with a confused look and began rifling through it. Mary watched as his face fell, then went serious.

"Who the fuck did this?"

Mary shook her head. "That's what I was hired to find out. Can you tell me if she said or did anything suspicious in the last few weeks? Anything that stood out to you? Anything memorable?"

Kyo had his eyes fixed on one of the photos."... Memorable? Not really. I mean, we aren't really _friends_. She just checks up on us once in a while - me and Yagami I mean, - to make sure we're alive and not killing each other… Is this her blood? Did you run DNA?"

Mary nodded. Kyo clenched his teeth.

"Detective Ryan." He snapped his chin up to stare her straight in the eye. "Once you find the fucker who did this, you _tell_ me. I'm going to rip the bastard in half."

Mary blinked. She didn't expect to hear such a strong reaction. They weren't really _friends_ after all.

"Whichever asshole dared…. Fuck!... You don't know this Detective, but Chizuru Kagura is one of the best people in the world. "

"What do you mean by that?… Kusanangi are you alrig- Please don't burn that! I need it!"

Kyo flinched before extinguished the fire on the photo. He passed it back to Mary and took another sip of coffee. He frowned and added more sugar.

"Let me tell you a story, Detective. I'm not sure if this will help you, but don't go spreading it around okay? It's supposed to be a secret. Chizuru asked me to keep this under wraps."

Mary nodded. _FInally, I'm getting somewhere._

"So you might have heard in news reports that I faked my own death and disappeared for… like six months last year right?"

"The media said you were in the mountains training. Is that not true?"

Kyo laughed. "I wish! No. I got kidnapped by the NESTS Cartel. They ship me off to Brazil and put me through the wringer for three months. Then Yagami shows up, busts me out, and I fly back to Japan."

Mary frowned. _Kagura… is it possible she was the Next NESTS' target? She is a 'sacred treasure' after all._

"When I get back here, let me tell you. I was _royally_ fucked up. I had no idea what NESTS did to me, but Chizuru - I mean, the scientists that work under her - did. Those guys are _good._ She spent two months and a fortune to patch me up, and didn't even ask for anything in return. I'm almost good as new. Stronger even."

Kyo sipped his coffee and frowned. Mary cringed as he reached for the cup of sugar.

"Iori Yagami saved my life, but Chizuru Kagura saved the rest of me. If she didn't find and treat me, I'd be dead by now. She told me there was all sorts of shit in my body… I don't know what it was…. but Kagura took care of it. I'm really grateful to her."

Kyo sighed and looked down at his drink.

"So, if anything happens to her... well, whoever did that. I will personally murder them. I'm sure Yagami is the same… Ah, Yag didn't do it by the way. You can't tell, but he loves her as much as I do."

Kyo chuckled sadly to himself, then continued to stared at his coffee cup. He reached for the sugar container.

"Mr. Kusanagi, do you think NESTS targeted her? They targeted you after all."

Kyo looked up, dropped the spoon on the table, and pressed his lips against his knuckles, thinking. "... Maybe. I mean, they wanted me to make a clone army - That's not a joke by the way, stop laughing."

Kyo have given up with his coffee and leaned backwards to pour it into a nearby potted plant. Mary thought she saw it wilt a little.

"But, no offense to Kagura, I don't think a clone army of thirty-five year old business ladies would really be that effective. She's strong… I guess, but… hm."

"Perhaps NESTS is trying to harness the power of the three treasures?" Mary proffered,

Kyo thought for a moment. Then stood rapidly. There was a panicked look in his eye.

"I think you're right… Detective. We need to-" He seemed to realize who he was talking to and concluded that she couldn't help him. He stopped talking and pondered for a moment before turning to leave.

It felt like a slap to the face. Mary flinched angrily. She would've rejected an invitation to the 'sacred treasure' fight club even if Kyo offered her one... but she wasn't even offered one. Did he think she was weak? No… She wasn't weak, she just happened to be swimming with monsters.

"I'm sorry. I need to make a call. If you need me ring me up later okay? Here -" he threw money at one of the waiters and began walking away. "Sorry. Stay in touch Detective!... _Heidern? Commander! I need your help. NESTS has-..._ "

His disappeared into the crowd.

Mary sat there stunned and angry.

 _Monsters._

Iori Yagami had rudely blown her off - but that was just how he worked. It didn't really sting much because he was obviously insane. But what Kyo did was much worse. He had feigned kindness, then told her quite plainly that she was useless.

Mary set her face like flint. She would prove these Monsters wrong if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

 _Mary, Chiz and Terry are a bit older than Kyo and Iori. Like 5 or six years older._

 _Review prls_


	3. Transcript 3: Sex in Iceland

_There is no sex in Iceland. (Titled courtesy of GUEST) (8/12)_

* * *

 _Aight. with this chapter -Everything's all set up. see if you can figure out what's going on. It shouldn't be too hard tbh. (8/12) GIMME UR THEORIES!_

* * *

 **Tokyo, Japan Kagura Enterprises HeadQuarters. August 25th 4:30PM**

* _Ding_ *

The elevator door opened and a stout bespectacled man stepped out. He looked nervous as he approached the fierce looking blonde woman.

Detective Ryan was not happy. Iori Yagami had drained all of her patience away. Kyo Kusanagi had made her angry enough to scream. And now this poor doctor was going to feel her wrath.

"Sit."

"Y-Yes Ma'am."

"My name is Detective Mary Ryan, and you are going to answer every question I ask you. Capiche?"

"Yes, Ma'am"

"How is your english?"

"G-Good ma'am, we can speak english."

"Then. Let's begin."

Mary was only here because she had already scheduled the interview. She was already pretty sure who had kidnapped Chizuru, and was eager to bail to try to find some way get in contact with IKARI's Heidern. She was going to see this investigation through to the end. She was going to show these Monsters that she could run in their circles.

"Kagura. When was she last seen?"

"Two days ago. Ma'am. She left the office late as usual… she didn't come the next day."

"Dates!" Mary barked.

"... The twenty second Ma'am! The August Twenty second… I don't know what happened. I swear. She just didn't show up the next day! She just didn't come to work!"

Mary stared at the terrified man. She closed her eyes and forced away her anger. She was here. Might as well conduct a proper investigation. There was no harm in it.

"Alright. Alright." She sighed. "What's your name sir? Doctor..."

"Kobeyashi Ma'am."

"Doctor Kobeyashi, tell me. What is it like working for Kagura Enterprises? Does your company have any fierce rivalry with competitors? Perhaps Ms. Kagura's disappearance the fault of your competitors?"

The doctor shook his head. "No Ma'am, we have no competitors. Not any longer."

"What do you mean."

"Ever since last year, we've outcompeted our primary rival by such a great margin, that we performed a merger. It's all Madame Kagura's doing."

"Can you elaborate?"

Doctor Kobeyashi was picking up steam. He talked more animatedly now.

"One year ago, our stocks were failing. We were falling behind the competition. Every day we came into work, wondering if that was going to be our last day - our last paycheck. Those were hard times."

Mary sighed as she scrawled notes on her clipboard.

"Then, suddenly, Madame Kagura emails us - the development team - a file with an enormous amount of experimental data on it concerning… what was it? The first one was..."

"First one?" Mary was attentive.

"Oh yes, there were many. Nobody in the team knew where they were coming from. We were told by the boss to keep it under wraps. Of course, since the competition would be itching to get their hands on it. But the data… It was amazing. Synthesis trials, animal trials, even human trials! We were pumping out miracle drugs almost instantly! It was amazing"

Kobeyashi grinned to himself as he reminisced. Mary jotted down notes more quickly.

"I shouldn't be telling you this, but the competition is dead - so it should be alright… the blueprints kept coming. Usually one every month… Then, two months ago, they stopped. And Madame Kagura disappeared."

Mary frowned. _This is very suspicious…_

"We don't know what happened to her. But without her - without those blueprints - there's no way we can continue earning at the rate we are. Our sales are already flagging… We took on too much debt in development costs. This could be the end if the boss doesn't come back."

"Do you know a man called Kyo Kusanagi?"

"... oh him? Yeah. We patched him up here a while ago. Kagura was very concerned about his recovery. A lot of the drugs we developed worked very well on him. It was like a miracle… Kagura was the miracle lady. Heh."

 _Miracle lady?... Kusanagi was recovering from NESTS… Yagami saved him… Blueprints with clinical trials…. Hold on._

"Doctor. Can I see these blueprints?"

"Sorry Detective. They've been destroyed. The files were wiped out of the hard drives and bleached. We didn't really know why Madame was so concerned about destroying those documents, but it doesn't really matter right? Somebody kidnapped her for her ability to get those blueprints! Kidnapped or killed. I know it!"

"What about-"

"It's probably Akira, that bastard. He's always wanted the top seat. He knew about the documents! He is probably trying to get her to tell him where they came from! You need to find him detective! It's him. It's that asshole. Wait! Let me give you his contact information. I can even give you his address."

"Sir. Stop it. I-"

Kobeyashi shoved a piece of paper at Mary. He spoke menacingly. "Raid this house. I _guarantee_ you that Madame Kagura is there. Akira! Justice is coming for you. Justice."

Mary took the paper, and continued prying for information. Kobeyashi seemed primarily concerned with incriminating his colleague, and she couldn't get anything else out of him.

* * *

 _Name this chapter_

 _Leav like commetn and subscribe._


	4. Transcript 4: It's Wednesday

_Okay. Another Hint in this chapter. Can you solve the Mystery before Mary does? Give it a shot. (still pretty hard to do rn tbh. But by next chapter It'll be too easy)_

* * *

 _Kyo's an asshole. Iori's an evil asshole._

* * *

 **Icelandic Airspace(Helsinki) August 25th 9:30 PM**

"Ladies! stop it!"

Heidern barked at the two treasures thrashing around in his helicopter hanger. Kyo had Iori in a chokehold. Iori was screeching the best he could through his restricted windpipe. Blue Mary sat awkwardly across from them, trying not to get kicked.

They were currently flying over Iceland, preparing to land.

Yesterday Kyo relayed to the Ikari commander that Chizuru was suspicious of _something_ on the small European island. The last call she made before she disappeared asked them to be there in one week's time. Heidern checked his satellites and sent in a recon mission.

There they found her - Chizuru Kagura, dressed in a medical smock and staggering about on the shore near a crashed helicopter. She was collected by the Ikari troops and promptly shipped to the nearest hospital in Helsinki. Heidern, the treasures and Blue Mary were flying in to meet her. There, they would determine their next course of action.

Blue Mary had to pull all sorts of strings to get the Ikari commander to allow her to fly with them, but finally she did it. She had rushed to the Japanese-American Airbase and found Kyo and Iori already there. Kyo didn't acknowledged the detective, he hardly spared her a glance. Iori did, but not in a good way. The moment he caught sight of her, he shouted at the Ikari commander, " _Heidern! I already have to deal with the paparazzi when I'm home. Why the hell did you bring a fucking reporter here for? She's fucking deadweight!"_

That had made Mary very angry. But what really stung was when she saw Kyo trying to suppress his laughter. _I wish Terry was here._

"Kusanagi! I said stop playing around!"

Iori screeched, digging his nails into Kyo's arm with one hand, and trying to slap his the face with the other. Kyo didn't really seem to mind. He was dressed in a thick down jacket and wore skiing goggles. Some of the stuffing from his jacket was poking through the gashes his rival had made.

Mary recognised that neither was fighting seriously. If they had been, Kyo would be missing an arm, and the helicopter would have been blown to smithereens. She briefly wondered what would happen if she fought either of them while they were ' _goofing off_ '. Could she win?

 _Monsters._

"If I don't knock him out, he'll start puking. Just give me a sec!… "

The helicopter's occupants endured the sounds of hell for a few more moments. Then Iori stopped sputtering and slumped unconscious against his rival. Ralf laughed at them from the cockpit. "Aww, _just_ adorable… Strap your _boyfriend_ in because we're about to land."

"Yeah, Yeah, Very funny. On the way back I'll let him barf everywhere - I hope you enjoy the smell of half eaten barbeque."

They landed on the Hospital's roof without incident. A few people were gathered there to receive them. Mary soon found that most of them were here to see Yagami. Kyo handed his rival's unconscious body over to the thrilled fans and laughed as they scurried away.

The three of them soon found themselves in Chizuru Kagura's hospital room.

She sat upright and solemn in the bed. She was dressed in a hospital smock and had a few IV's taped to her arm. There were visible bags beneath here eyes. Her long hair was tied into a high bun. She looked exhausted, yet Mary thought she saw a flash of triumph in those dark calm eyes.

"Chiz! Are you okay!"

Kyo barreled into the room to embrace her. She chuckled and patted his head, then turned to thank Heidern before addressing Mary.

"Detective Ryan. I'm so glad you're here. I hoped none of the boys gave you a hard time."

"Oh, not at all Ms. Kagura. I'm very glad you're safe."

Apparently Mary's fake smile wasn't good enough, and Chizuru pinched a guilty looking Kusanagi in the arm. Mary had to admit it felt good, but she wished she was the one doing the pinching.

"Now than, Detective Ryan. I would like to acknowledge all of your hard work on my behalf. My estate manager contacted me a little bit ago and informed me about your contract. You will be paid in full."

Mary blinked, surprised. "Oh- I, I couldn't Ma'am. I hardly did anything!"

Chizuru shook her head and insisted. Mary couldn't help but smile. Chizuru was the first person during this entire investigation to show her any sort of acknowledgement. And better yet, she was the leader of the Treasures - those two assholes. _Maybe she really is a Miracle Lady._

"Where's Iori? Did he refuse to come?"

Kyo stood up and went to lean against the door. "Nope, he's here. It might be a while before he finds us though. But Chiz, you need to tell us who did this to you."

Chizuru nodded, sighed, and seemed to collect her thoughts. After a long moment, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Three days ago, back in Japan, I-"

 _*Thud*_

"KUSANAGI! Move your fat ass and let me in!"

Kyo, who was standing against the hospital door, groaned. He turned to open the heavy door partways, before slamming it shut. He whipped around to search the room with wild eyes.

"Detective! Pass me those!" Mary frowned and reached for the box of tissues, "Not those, The scrubs!" He snatched them out of her hand and shoved them through the gap in the door. "Yagami you idiot! You're gonna make me go blind!"

Chizuru chuckled. Heidern rolled his eyes. Yagami stomped in, dressed in medical scrubs.

"I got fucking strip-searched."

"What? Iori Yagami wakes up naked and surrounded by strangers? Must be Wednesday."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean! Bitch I'll-" Chizuru waved at him "Kagura!"

He trotted over to her bedside and squawked when she pulled him into a hug. She continued talking whilst holding on to his head.

"As I was saying. I was home when somebody gassed the place… I woke up strapped to a table, hooked up to all sorts of medical equipment, I don't know… but I knew it was NESTS." Iori's teeth began clicking. Kyo turned to glare out the window.

"They did horrible things to me for two days. I… I don't know how you survived Kusanagi. It hurt so badly that I thought I would die."

Kyo didn't look at her.

"Finally they slipped up. They administered an incorrect dosage of sedative and I managed to break out. I was extremely lucky. I managed to steal a helicopter, but I was too drugged to fly it. I survived the crash. If Ikari didn't find me when they did," Chizuru nodded to Heidern, "They would have gotten me… They might have killed me."

The room was as silent as death.

Then Chizuru smiled.

"Chin up boys, there's a silver lining." She let go of Iori, "I know their location. Moreover, this is the controlling NESTS base for all of continental Europe. Heidern, you might want to strike it. Maybe K' and Kula would be willing to help..."

Heidern nodded, "I will need time to gather enough force. But-" He glanced at Kyo and Iori, then back at Chizuru. The two of them were standing near the window. Kyo was glowering at the far mountains. Iori had his back leaned against the glass and was staring at his feet. His teeth were chattering. _Riot._

"Kusanagi, Yagami, perhaps you could lend the Commander a hand. Please, destroy that place." Her voice cracked,"I don't ever want to see it again."

There was silence in the room. For a long moment, everything was still.

Iori was the first to move. He straightened up, nodded curtly at the commander, and walked, shaking, outside. He didn't seem to realize he was grinning. Mary remembered seeing that same horrible smile at the tournaments. I meant somebody was going to die.

Kyo followed suit, but not before reaching over to squeeze Chizuru's hand. His face was serious and his brow was furrowed in concentration. He unconsciously cracked his knuckles as he exited.

A deep voice broke the silence.

"Thank you for lending them to me. They're more than enough to take care of things." Then Heidern was gone as well.

Mary was left alone in the room with the graceful woman. She sighed, then forced a smile.

"Those two. They really care about you don't they?"

Chizuru reached up to adjust her bun. Then nodded.

"Yes detective, they certainly do. They're a bit rough around the edges, but they've got hearts of gold. Well… Yagami is a bit rougher, I'd say."

Mary grinned.

"Ah yes, Just a bit… He thought I was conducting a fraud investigation and threatened to blow up my house."

Chizuru flashed her a look of concern. Mary waved her hands,"No, no. He didn't do anything. Kyo was much better… But-"

"But?"

Mary grimaced. _I can't complain to Chizuru about that… I mean._

"Mary, You can tell me. I know it's hard to deal with those two. I've done it for five years and counting. Luckily I'm the only person on earth who can scold them. I'll give them an earful for you."

"Those kids have a superiority complex… I mean, I know they're strong. But. Ugh. I don't even have a leg to stand on here, just forget it." Mary looked embarrassingly at the stately woman. Chizuru smiled calmly at her.

"I'll convey your feelings, Detective. Don't worry. The two of them are like nuclear bombs, but they do what I tell them. Physical strength isn't everything you know, besides. You were the one who discovered it was NESTS who got to me, right?"

"... How did you know?"

Chizuru shrugged. "Because you're a detective Mary. You're a proud member of the world's peacekeepers. Of course you would have found out before Kusanagi did."

Mary was positively glowing.

"I went to visit your company as well. You have a beautiful building."

"Ah, you talked to Akira? The developmental lead?"

"Akira? No Ma'am. I talked to a doctor called Kobeyashi… He was a little eccentric but… Miss Kagura?"

The look of pure rage flitted across Chizuru's features. The change was so violent and unexpected that it startled the detective. Almost immediately the ugly look disappeared and the businesswoman was calm again. She shook her head and looked back to Mary. "I'm sorry, please excuse me. My nerves are acting up a bit."

… _She didn't want me to talk to Kobeyashi... Why… the blueprints perhaps… ?_

"... He was a bit eccentric. He was talking about how you were the Miracle Lady and that you saved the company."

"Is that it? That's all he talked about?"

"Yes Ma'am. Is he a troublesome employee?"

Chizuru released a sigh of… _relief?_

"He's a little bit difficult. Brilliant man, but doesn't know how to keep his mout-... he doesn't work well with the others."

… _It's the blueprints… I need to investigate the blueprints… Blueprints… NESTS…. Information… Secret Blueprints…. NESTS information… Clinical blueprints…_

Mary's detective half was screaming at her to investigate Chizuru... But the woman had been so kind to her. There were no bad reports about her. She was an upright citizen. Compassionate, merciful, and upholding the great burden of keeping Orochi sealed away. She did this so the world could live in peace. And now, the poor woman had just been captured and tortured by NESTS! _How could you go after her! Mary! You're heartless!_

But Mary never dropped an investigation. It was her instinct to follow the trail of clues. She lived for the hunt. She couldn't resist it. She would see this through to the end.

As she said her goodbyes, she felt a pit of grief forming in her stomach.

* * *

 _I wish Chuzuru was my boss._

 _Leave me a review please. im so lonely. You don't even have to comment in english. It can be in pig-latin for all i care_

 _Heartless Mary heh. Don't worry. Soon you'll have enough power to destroy the world._

Can we ignore that Ralf doesn't speak japanese? Because he doesn't. And kyo's a nationalist so he never learned any english during highschool. They're not gonna understand eachother. (ralf = pilot).

Sunset Iceland in august = 10:30PM. b/c latitude


	5. Transcript 5: Mr Crispy

_I still want her to be my boss. Chiz is awesome._

* * *

 **Iceland, Helsinki Hospital August 25th 10:45PM**

"Move, Move!"

The emergency room in Helsinki's only small hospital suddenly burst with activity. The noise had startled Mary. The building had been silent ever since it received the three treasures - and was so small it seemed that Kagura was the only patient there. But now, the hospital personnel were wheeling a burn victim, dressed in a laboratory coat, into the intensive care unit.

"Hey! Where did you find him? Where did you find this guy?!"

One of the doctors yelled at her as he pushed past.

"Who the f-" Mary flashed him her badge, "Alftanes! Beach cave near the mountains… helicopter crash! Get out of the way! He's in critical condition! Olafur! Prepare, skin graft!"

 _Helicopter crash… He was in a beach cave? He was hiding?... Kagura said she stole that helicopter…._

"I need to talk to him! Hey! Did you hear me?!"

Mary followed after them, but was kicked out of the operating room. She sat outside, waiting and pondering.

Chizuru Kagura… was a liar. She didn't steal that helicopter alone. The burned man was also a passenger in the aircraft. Perhaps… he had helped her to escape? _But then, why would he be hiding in the beach cave? Surely if he helped Chizuru the Ikari forces would save him. What was he hiding from? His wounds… they look really bad. Compared to him, Miss Kagura… Miss Kagura wasn't even scratched._

"Oh, Mary… what if you find something?"

The detective whispered to herself. Her heart ached, but Chizuru's story was full of holes. Maybe she was just tired? Did the helicopter crash rattle her brain such that she couldn't remember events correctly? No. Mary had seen her fair share of witnesses. Chizuru Kagura was in her right mind. She had spoken intentionally, and very carefully.

 _But she slipped up when she got angry… she made a mistake. I was supposed to speak to Akira, not Kobeyashi. Kobeyashi is troublesome because he can't keep his mouth shut. Chizuru was worried he would spill some information… wait. Does this mean she planned my interviews? She must have already planned for me to talk to Akira… Why would she be so angry otherwise? And where do the blueprints fit in all of this?_

The door banged open. The rude doctor walked out whilst yelling at the nurse inside the operating room.

"Just monitor his condition! Keep him on morphine, I don't want him to freak out and die on me… If the IV bag goes empty, you'd better replace it because otherwise he'll dehydrate… I'm going home. Call me if anything happens." The ER doctor stepped out of the room, looking exhausted. He caught sight of Mary, sitting on the bench outside the operating room. "Oh, Detective Ryan. If you want to speak with the guy" He motioned toward to door. " Have at it."

"How is his condition?"

The rude doctor shrugged. "This lucky devil. Since he landed on a beach he was smart enough to soak the burns in salt water. Must have hurt like absolute hell, but it's the reason he's still alive. Otherwise he would have died from infection a long time ago. I can't believe anyone even found him! It's pitch dark out!" The doctor yawned and snapped his gloves off. "Caught us just at closing time too! He wouldn't have survived another day without a skin graft. But here he is, like a Miracle." The doctor grinned at her, then started down the hallway.

 _Miracle… Perhaps. But surely not a Miracle from the Miracle Lady… This is a witness. This man is more precious than gold._

"Thank you sir!"

The rude doctor just waved and rounded a corner - out of her sight. Mary stepped into the operating room, only for the nurse to kick her out again with an armful of medical scrubs. " _You need to wear these!"_ she said " _Burn victims are prone to infection!"_

Mary flashed a fake smile and changed. She had been shoved around by _every single person_ she came in contact with since this investigation started. Well, except for Chizuru - who made it clear that she appreciated Mary and all of her hard work. _And you go after her. Great. Why don't you go after Yagami instead? He literally confessed to mutilating people._

Soon enough, she was inside the operating room.

The nurse sat a bit aways, reading something on her phone while keeping half an eye on the monitoring equipment. The burned man was wrapped head to toe in bandages. Mary could see one eye from between the strips fastened about his head. He seemed lucid enough. This would have to do.

"Sir, My name is Detective Mary Ryan. I have a few questions for you. Could you try to answer them? What's your name?"

The burned man just shook his head. He was clearly in a lot of pain, and wasn't in any mood to talk. _If this guy was on the same helicopter as Chizuru… hm._

"Does the Name, Chizuru Kagura mean anything to you?"

The singular eye widened, and the bandages around the man's face parted about burned lips. His voice was raspy and guttural. It sounded like death.

"... That traitor bitch… she crashed it... she… she killed Pearson… " He coughed violently, spit dribbled from his chin. "... a shadow… no! A doppelganger!... Pearson's clone... attacked us... "

Mary didn't interrupt him. She concentrated on recording everything he said on her clipboard. _Doppelganger… The Yata Mirror. She made a doppelganger of a man called Pearson to attack them. A traitor? she betrayed them? Who are they?_

"... Appeared out of… out of thin air…. Not NESTS clone…. We… we don't have clones like that… "

 _We… This man is part of NESTS! Kagura betrayed NESTS? She was working with NESTS?_

"We… we kept our side of … of the deal. The kid … in Brazil… we kept him alive… She got the data…" Suddenly, the man looked terrified. He was staring at something behind Mary. "No… NO!"

"The data? What data! The kid! What's his name! Where is he?"

The man was shaking. His singular eye was wide in terror, fixed on the doorway. The bed was rattling. He continued to talk at something behind Mary.

"The kid! W-we kept him alive! Just like you asked!... Please! I'll give it to you! All of it! Please! NO! PLEASE! I BEG YOU DON'T KILL ME. I have a so-"

Mary whirled around. Something evaporated behind her. A shadow with long black hair. A scalpel clattered to the floor and landed at Mary's feet. _… The mirror! She sent a copy after me!… This..._ The knife glinted in the lamplight. Mary stared at the small steel instrument. _No... She wouldn't... Not Kagura..._

"A son... Please... just like you... I have a s- AUUUUUGGGGH!"

The nurse started at noise. She looked up and shrieked before dashing over to the patient's bedside. Mary raised her head, then turned slowly to look at the burned witness. His face was a picture of pure terror. He had died mid scream. A long hypodermic needle was buried in his eye. It's contents had been emptied into his brain.

"A Ghost! A ghost! I saw it!" The nurse wailed. "You saw it too! Detective! A ghost! It killed him! Oh… Oh no… " The nurse ran out of the room sobbing.

Mary stood there, stunned. Her witness was dead. She had nearly been murdered. And Chizuru Kagura was upstairs, sitting placidly in bed.

 _Monsters._

* * *

 _This is so sad. Alexa, leave a comment._

Chiz is solid snake


	6. Transcript 6: Pet Nukes

_When I started this story I didn't really like chizuru all that much, so i had no problem making her kinda ruthless._

 _But now... ugh i just feel bad. I mean it's not wildly out of character, but Im kinda sad you feel me? Whatever. I still have a to finish playing this mystery out so stick around. Everything is very very non canon btw._

* * *

 _There's this one guest reviewer that I wanna thank because I can't reply to ur reviews. so uh. thanks anon. Appreciate it._

 _also levve rviews guys_

 _I want my own pet nuke._

* * *

 **Iceland, Helsinki Hospital 12:45PM**

The white moon shone bright and large in the dark indigo sky. It cast a peaceful glow over the small town, falling gently on sparkling ponds, upon the roofs of people's houses and through the hospital's hallway window.

A beam of that mild moonlight crept along the hospital's corridor until it cast Mary's boots in pale light.

She was leaned against the wall, her chest heaved, yet her breath made no sound. Every muscle was tight, tense and ready for action. She clutched her firearm in both hands and held it low whilst she listened in the dark night.

 _Kagura… Kagura tried to kill me._ Mary was still trying to wrap her head around it. How could the woman who possessed enough kindness to tame those two _monsters_ , try to kill her? And moreover, to _gruesomely_ murder a helpless man in cold blood? _How? It doesn't make sense._

Mary began creeping toward the door at the end of the hall. She was on high alert. She searched for movement in the shadows.

 _What does it all mean? Chizuru Kagura was collaborating with NESTS for data. Kobeyashi's Blueprints. The Miracle data… And in exchange what did they get? What did the witness say? … The Brazilian boy… Kusanagi?… No… It can't be. She… sold him._

Mary flinched as a shadow passed across the beam of moonlight. _A bird? Or the mirror copies?_ Kagura could strike from anywhere. Kagura had nearly put a scalpel through the back of Mary's skull. Kagura had stuck a needle into her witnesses' brain. The only witness… because Kagura's two pet nuclear bombs were burning the NESTS base to the ground.

And Kagura was waiting inside the room at the end of the hall.

And Mary was going to put a bullet in her head.

 _She's one of the treasures. She's one of them. She could probably kill you in an instant. Stay sharp Mary! You wanted to swim with monsters right… Now here you are… Stop shaking!_

Mary clenched her teeth. She was leaned against the wall next to Kagura's hospital door, ready to burst in. The beam of moonlight no longer lit her way. She was standing in the shadows. She turned to head and pressed her ear against the wall to listen for movement. As she did, she found herself looking out the hallway window.

There, in the distant mountains… an orange glow. Then a purple one.

 _Monsters!_

Mary was shivering uncontrollably. Her stomach was a pit of despair. _If I kill Chizuru Kagura… Yagami will come for me… and so will Kusanagi… But if I don't, Chizuru will kill me in my sleep… Oh God, Terry… I wish you were here. What do I do. What do I do…_

The door loomed ominously ahead. There was the distinctive click of a switch being flipped, then light shone from beneath the door.

 _She knows I'm here… I should run… I should go to the local police station and bunker there for the night… oh, Mary? What are you doing here!... No. It's useless. She'll hunt me down if I run. I need to do this… I need to do this before those three get back… Then I run._

Mary steeled her gaze. She sought comfort in the hearty weight of the pistol in her hands, the strength in her arms, the speed and agility in her legs. _You can do this! You're a proud member of the world's peacekeepers. Go! GO!_

And she went.

With a loud cry, she whirled and shoved the door open with her shoulder. The heavy door flung open as if it were made of styrofoam, and hit the opposing wall with a crunch. The handle was lodged in the sheetrock, bits of wall crumbled off and dropped to the floor.

The momentum carried Mary into the room. She knocked over a rolling tray with several filled syringes on it. With a growl, she stomped on them, the barrels exploded and spilled liquid all over the floor. There were no knives or scalpels in the room, but Mary didn't let her guard down. _This woman is dangerous!_

Mary fixed her target with a severe stare and leveled her gun at Chizuru's head.

"Hello Miss Ryan."

The woman was seated calmly in her hospital bed, hands folded in her lap. She had let her hair down. It pooled around her like flowing ink. The bedside lamp was switch on. It cast warm yellow light over the graceful woman. Chizuru was the very picture of serenity. She smiled calmly at Mary, hardly acknowledging the gun.

"Nice of you to come, Detective. I've been waiting."

Mary growled at her.

"Kagura. How could you! They trusted you!"

" _They?.._. Ah. You really _are_ sharp Detective. I expected you to be good. But not quite this good… You _weren't_ hired to be this good."

Mary approached slowly until her gun was only a few inches from Chizuru's temple. "Talk."

"Does that little toy make you feel better?" Chizuru was still smiling, but there was contempt in her voice. "Because I wouldn't be so confident in a plaything like that. Now, we fight with much more powerful weapons."

"Shut up Kagura. You killed my witness. You tried to kill me. Give me one reason why I shouldn't pull the trigger."

"I have no reasons. Pull the trigger."

Chizuru turned so the barrel of the gun touched her forehead. The smile had dropped off her face. She stared at Mary with a blank expression. Mary froze.

After a moment, Chizuru spoke.

"You're a good person Detective."

"And _You're_ not!" Mary spat. "You deceived everyone! You _Bitch_! All of that kindness, was it a show? I trusted you, everyone trusted you. How could you do this! Even to your own! Those two _monsters_ , they adore you. And you spat on them!"

Chizuru didn't even flinch. She remained _irritatingly_ calm. Her voice conveyed sadness.

"Did I disappoint you Mary? Allow me to apologize. But pray tell, whatever made you think I was a good person?"

Mary didn't say anything. Chizuru continued on.

"Is it goodness that saves Humanity? Is it kindness that wrangles _monsters_? Mary." The woman fixed her with a serious stare. "The very earth that birthed us wishes us death. Who do you think Orochi is? A demon? An ancient wickedness? No… Orochi is the will of the Earth itself. All of humanity's suffering… the earthquakes, the tornadoes, war and bloodshed… We live and die in brutality. Why? Because the Earth _hates_ us!"

Chizuru's expression had become grim.

"I may not look it. But I am humanity's warlord. I am responsible for subduing the earth, and it is something I will do by any means. _Any means._ If goodness and kindness will save humanity, I will be good and kind. If our salvation is to be found in wickedness, then I will be the paramount of wickedness. If victory demands my life, I will give it. If victory demands _yours…_ "

Chizuru nodded down the gun's barrel. There was a hard glint in her eye.

"Then you will surrender it."

* * *

So who ya rooting for?

lol. Kyo and Iori are tools.


	7. Transcript 7: Gray

_Lol midnight uploads. im studying for lisencse exams so i have no time to write. expect slowness for a while._

~ _My beautiful Doppio_

 _I hope you like chapters where nobody moves at all. because nobody moves at all._

 _Chiz = the grudge lady_

* * *

"Bitch! Is that a threat?"

The words rang sharply off the barren concrete hospital walls, Mary heard it reverberate through the building.

Everything was still. The building was empty tonight. The nurse had long fled. The burned witness was now a cold corpse… The last two living people stood in a dark room, eyeing each other. One was terrified. The other sat placidly in her hospital bed.

"Put your hands up! Get on the ground!"

"What's wrong Mary, are you scared?"

"I'll blow your head off! On the floor!"

Chizuru didn't move at all. She seemed only mildly annoyed by colt revolver pressed menacingly against her temple. She sat with her back straight, her long black hair tumbling about her. She folded her hands in her lap and stared at Mary. Her face twisted with the beginnings of a sneer. She spoke in a calm, but bitterly cold voice.

"You'll kill me? _Really_ , Mary?"

"I said hands up!"

The woman shook her head and leaned back against the steel bed frame. The gun followed her. She payed it no mind, and nodded out the hospital window. As if on cue, a pillar of purple flames shot into the sky. The mountains flickered with an orange hue.

 _Oh god…_

"Ah, Yagami's a bit pissy today. He always gets crazy when he's mad. A nightmare to deal with." Chizuru laughed humorlessly then turned to look at Mary. "Trust me. A real nightmare."

Mary didn't move. She was frozen. Perhaps from fear, perhaps from her own indecisiveness. She wasn't sure. Chizuru saw her uncertainty and smiled an icy smile. Her dark eyes sank into her head like black pits. That set of small white teeth was suddenly more terrifying than a maw of fangs. Her demeanor exuded the quiet confidence of a deadly hunter. She didn't believe for a moment that her life was in danger. Even with a gun pointed at her head she had no doubts about her own safety. They sat silent for a long moment.

Then Mary shook her fear away. She glared down at the businesswoman and growled.

"I'm not scared of your lapdogs Kagura. You think I won't kill you?"

Cold laughter. It rang unpleasantly around the room.

"You're a very brave little officer, Mary! Even Orochi is afraid of my lapdogs!"

Mary's steadied her firearm as her thoughts flew. She was wasting time… she had to do _something_ soon. The worst case scenario was Heidern and the other two treasures caught her with her gun at Kagura's head. She would die immediately and her name would be lost to infamy. If she killed Kagura and ran, she might survive the night, but she wouldn't be able to escape the country without ID. She had no means to procure false documents, as she had few connections to the underworld - much less the Icelandic underworld. She would be hunted down and murdered, most probably by the _lapdogs_. The best case scenario was to escape, get plastic surgery, and live a new life under a new name. _I'd never see Terry again._ The changes were slim. Was it worth it? Was that her only means or survival?

 _Dammit Mary! Why did you pursue this? You could have gone home rich, and a hero no less! Damn Kobeyashi! I wish I talked to Akira, like I was supposed to- … shit!_

"What are you here for, Detective? What did you hope to accomplish? You've been digging up dirt on me haven't you. Are you satisfied with your findings?"

Kagura stared up at Mary. Her eyes were pits. The lamplight glinted off her teeth. She looked like a horrifying ghost. She behaved like nothing could harm her… and Mary was starting to believe it. The detective spoke loudly to mask her fear.

"Shut up! You set this whole thing up didn't you! You faked your own kidnapping! You weren't kidnapped at all! Why?!"

That terrifying grin widened. A glint of mirth appeared in the woman's eye.

"For Justice… and Goodness."

 _That's it! This Bitch!_

Mary's fear was lost in a sea of anger. Her voice came out in a hiss.

"How dare you! Don't even say those words! You don't know what justice is you _snake!_ "

Chizuru didn't budge. She remained calm and confident. That gentle, _hateful_ smile didn't shift.

"Tonight marks the beginning of my campaign against the largest crime syndicate in the world… and I've crushed the cartel's head. Tell me Mary, you've dealt with many gangs during your time as a peace officer… surely you know who masterminds most of their operations. How do they start? Ah. _Somebody_ paid _somebody_ who knows _somebody_ who works for NESTS right? It's always like that, isn't it?"

Yes. Mary knew. And Chizuru knew what Mary knew. Chizuru knew too much. Mary kept the revolver aimed at her skull.

"I'm no peacekeeper. I told you, I'm a warlord. I don't operate the same way you do. But tell me, who was more effective? Me? Or you?" Chizuru's voice became soft and condescending. "Who has served justice better?"

It was true. Tonight, all NESTS operations in Europe would cease. Mary couldn't boast of anything even close to that… but the ends _couldn't_ justify the means. Not _those_ means. That wasn't justice at all.

"You betrayed your friends. You tried to kill me. You killed an innocent witness. You won't trick me. You're not just. You're _just_ a dirty murderer, another corporate scumbag... I'm behaving in self defense."

The calm confidence didn't waver.

"A dirty murderer? Why yes. Tonight, 356 human traffickers died at my word. 490 drug traffickers. 450 illegal arms dealers. 45 NESTS operators who lead them… and NESTS third in command. They've been like a cancer to this world, I've destroyed them. I've served justice. I've served goodness. What are _you_ doing, Mary?"

"I don't care about your excuses, you're a dead woman Kagura."

Still. Not even a shred of fear.

"You think I deserve death? For what? If I deserve death, surely they do as well… your witness that you're so keen on protecting. That man's name is Anton Sokolov. He runs the drug operations in Southern Florida - your jurisdiction … but you've never seen him, and if not for this job, you never would have."

 _Him!? He runs the SouthTown cartels? No! Impossible. She's lying. She's just trying to get into my head! Stay strong Mary!_

"Shut up! Liar! Traitor! Murderer! You sold Kusanagi to the NESTS cartel for research documents! For your company! For _money!_ You're merely destroying NESTS because your business deal went sour … And you're using those two to do it! How shameless can you be? How dare you say you're serving justice!"

Orange flames flashed out from the mountains. Chizuru's smile disappeared. It was replaced by an intense stare.

"For money? Mary. I'm disappointed. I heard you were smarter than this."

" _What?_ "

"Do you know how much it costs to sponsor a King of Fighters tournament?"

Mary didn't say anything. Chizuru spoke slowly. Her breath came out in short huffs.

"It costs ten times more than you'll ever make in your lifetime. If money was my objective, Orochi would have boiled the seas in 1997. No. Why would I sell Kusanagi? What do you think Detective. Why did they even come here? What did they tell you about me?"

What did they say? Ah, Yes. Yagami said that Chizuru saved him after the first Orochi battle. And then he gave her the locations of NESTS bases in South America. _She knew the base locations because NESTS were her business affiliates. She even used NESTS to accomplish her goals._

 _And Kusanagi?... yeah. After Yagami rescued him from the NESTS base in Brazil, she took him in and helped him to recuperate. No doubt, she used the research obtained from her deal to do it..._

 _But why? Why do such a thing?_

Chizuru, perhaps perceiving that Mary was quite lost in thought, spoke to answer the question.

"I said I would save the world by ' _Any and all means_ '. Did you think I was joking?"

Mary's voice came out as a croak. "... Orochi?"

"Yes, Detective. Orochi."

 _This whole NESTS thing… was a farce to put Yagami and Kusanagi in Chizuru's debt? So they would come when called? So they would fight Orochi with her? Impossible… no… it's not impossible. It's just crazy… just really fucking crazy! shit. Who the hell am I dealing with._

Mary felt her palms becoming clammy with sweat. She had dealt with a good deal of crazies in her lifetime, but generally refrained from managing immensely powerful or immensely cunning ones. Chizuru had been _very_ cunning. She was hedged on all sides, protected from every angle. Although Mary was pointing a gun at her head, it was the gunman who felt most threatened.

 _She'll kill me... she's nuts enough to do it! Shoot her! Dammit! Shoot! ugh..._

Everything had fallen into place, yet, nothing was resolved. In 1997, Kagura held the King of Fighters tournament with the singular intention of gathering treasures to battle Orochi. When they proved too difficult, she set up a scheme. Sell one to NESTS, send the other to save him. They would form an uneasy friendship and stop trying to murder each other. In the meantime, Kagura, who was privy to NESTS research data as a result of the exchange, would be able to perform a medical miracle on Kusanagi while recouping tournament expenses.

 _Shoot her! Why is the trigger so heavy?!_

From the treasures' point of view, Chizuru Kagura was purely a benefactor. She had done a great deal of good to both of them, and it was no mystery why they did what she asked. But, unbeknownst to them, Kagura kindness was merely a front. She was the origin of their suffering, and they loved her.

 _The most terrifying being... is the one who can turn monsters into lapdogs. Shoot her! God!_

The trigger was heavy. Mary didn't know why. Perhaps it was her survival instinct. Perhaps it was the dread. The fear. She wanted to pull it, but didn't dare to. Her voice shook as she spoke.

"I...I'm going to tell them _._ "

"They won't believe you."

"They will. I'll make them! They will!"

Chizuru sighed in exasperation. She glanced over to Mary and spoke in a sharp jarring voice.

"Then what?! They'll gut me! I'll die. What happens then? Do you know? Commander Heidern does! Why do you think he came personally to make sure I was safe?" She shook her head, she was angry. "No. I will tell you. Listen carefully."

Chizuru glared up at Mary. Her voice was hard and authoritative. Mary's heart shook within her.

"Orochi can only be sealed with cooperation of three bloodlines: Yasakani, Kusanagi and Yata. In this regard, Kusanagi is the most disposable. Not only is the previous sword holder still alive, Kyo has quite a number of cousins who've competed against him for possession of the family treasure."

 _Disposable? She just described Kyo Kusanagi as disposable? Then, how much more disposable am I? This woman… she's heartless. She's a devil._

"The Yasakani Magatama is less desirable because it comes with a curse. But Iori Yagami _does_ have family. Step siblings, Step-cousins and the like. None are as strong as he is, but they are able to carry the Magatama if the need arises."

A shadow fell over Chizuru's face. Her voice dropped into a whisper. Mary felt her teeth knocking against eachother. Why was she so scared! She had no idea. This wasn't like her. She had never felt terror like this before... No. There was something wrong. This was abnormal.

"But not me. I'm the last Yata capable of carrying the mirror. Our bloodline carries differently. If I die, so do you… and everyone you know, and everyone they know. The land will writhe like a serpent. The sky will rain acid and hailstones. The seas will steam and boil. Maybe not now… maybe not for ten years. Even twenty if you're lucky. But it _will_ happen, and when it does, there will no longer be any hope."

Chizuru leaned forward and fixed Mary with a stare. Her teeth were bared. Her tone, vicious.

"Because, one dark night in Iceland, Detective Mary Ryan shot humanity's hope in the head."

* * *

 _Oh mai gawd mary shoot her already! jeez._

I swear Chiz's Nests/Orochi plan worked out in my head. pretend it's valid k thx.

Leave review or Lapdog will blow up ur house.

Cant think of good title. some1 name this.


	8. Transcript 8: The Trigger

_#begin complaints_

 _\- so, uh this story is a real bitch. But I can't blame anyone because I literally wrote it lul. I sorta wanted Mary to turn this whole thing around, and for Chiz to be at her mercy... but I just couldn't get it to work (lol nice story planning nano. fk u) Chiz is too ruthless, and Mary is just a bit too frazzled at this point to pull off blackmail._

 _yeah. uh. whatever._

 _pls don't kill me if this chapter's not good enough. I swear reading good reviews makes me nervous. lul. (haha lowkey not joking)_

 _# end complaints_

 _not much happens in this chapter lul. just rehashing stuff, really. a little transition._

* * *

The air in the room was swimming.

Mary was beginning to feel faint. The stress was accumulating. Her fear was causing her to tremble. Her joints were locked. Her mind was cloudy. _Cloudy…_

This was abnormal.

Something was wrong with her.

She was no coward.

Yet her mind was so filled with terror that she could hardly think. No… No… there was foul play. _Think! Think or you die! Mary, Mary! Please! Ugh… Terry, Terry I wish you were here. I want to go home._

Mary noticed that her gun was no longer pointed at Chizuru's head. Her shaking arms were slowly dropping. The businesswoman glared at her from where she sat. Her brow was furrowed in concentration, her delicate features were twisted into an ugly sneer. Her pitch black eyes reflected nothing but cruel resolve.

There wasn't a drop of compassion there. Not a hint of empathy. The 'compassionate lady', the 'Miracle Woman', those were merely fronts. Persons created for the purpose of serving Chizuru Kagura's goals. She created people. She killed people. She twisted them around her pinkies.

She was like a horrible, unfeeling machine. She said she would accomplish her objectives - by ' _any and all means',_ and Blue Mary believed her.

 _Horrible… Horrible…_

Her fingers began prying open, the grip on her gun slackened. Mary watched, terrified, it as her hands moved against her will. The gun fell to the floor with a clack. She stared down at it, almost in disbelief.

Then six gunshots went off.

The bullets fired harmlessly across the floor until the chambers were empty. The noise boomed through the hospital like thunderclaps. Mary flinched at each gunshot. They wracked her bodily.

This wasn't what she wanted.

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

This was where Detective Mary Ryan was supposed to prove herself.

It was her opportunity to gain the respect of these monsters. Nobody would ever look down on her again. She was smart. Blue Mary was terrifically sharp- and she knew it. Her brain had always been her most trusted companion, her most prized asset.

But not this time. Because, if she had been just a little dumber, a _little_ more unlucky, missed a _few_ more clues… she would be flying home, rich, happy and famous.

 _Why… why… why! Whose fault is this! Who did this!_

Chizuru exhaled and leaned back against the headboard. Her intense gaze was still fixed on Mary's shivering form. She seemed more relaxed without a gun pointed at her head. She regarded Mary with a pitying stare. Her voice came out softly.

"It's not fair, isn't it?"

Mary felt like crying.

It really wasn't. She was here with only good intentions in mind. She was here to help people. She was here to bring justice to evil. Sure, she wanted to impress some very powerful people while she did so… but that didn't change anything.

She didn't deserve this.

She wanted to be back at her little police station... wrangling gang members and petty thieves.

 _Kobeyashi's fault…_

If only she hadn't talked to that loose-lipped doctor! If not for him, she wouldn't have a clue! She would've been relieved to see Kagura alive, then, like the rest of them, celebrate the destruction of the NESTS cartel. She wanted no part in this conspiracy. This horrible, painful conspiracy.

Mary whispered through chattering teeth. She felt her voice cracking as she spoke. She didn't even try to steady it.

"It… it really isn't."

Chizuru smiled at her. That smile was filled with compassion and empathy. Mary cringed as it fell upon her. The ' _compassionate lady_ ' had become disgusting in her eyes. Those small white teeth were odious. Those deep dark eyes were pits to hell. Mary stared at them. She was only half-listening to Chizuru when she began speaking.

"Do you know how a gun works? Detective?"

Mary didn't answer. Chizuru regarded her calmly, then continued.

"The trigger is pulled. The pin strikes the primer. The primer ignites the propellant. The propellent launches the bullet… and the bullet kills a person. Tell me, Detective, which part is guilty for the murder? How do you judge."

Mary balled her hands into fists. Chizuru continued to stare calmly. She seemed to know exactly what Mary was thinking… _Can the mirror do that?_

"The answer is none of these. None of those parts have enough freedom to be blamed. The pin cannot help but strike the primer. The primer cannot help but explode and ignite the propellant. The bullet cannot help but be launched… The guilty person is the one who pulled the trigger. Do you understand what I'm saying, Mary?"

Mary raised her hands to her face and watched Chizuru from between her fingers. She was quivering like a leaf. She knew exactly what Chizuru was saying. Chizuru had built a gun. That gun was made out of people. Mary was holding the trigger.

She no longer had the option to plant a pullet in Chizuru's head, but 'what she knew' was just as deadly. If she revealed it, she was guilty of killing Chizuru. If she was guilty of killing Chizuru, she was guilty for ending the world.

She was a trusted, and highly respected figure to the American public, Media outlets _could not help_ but distribute a story she brought. A story which would inevitably reach the ears of Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami.

The two lapdogs loved Chizuru, but they were a proud pair and wouldn't tolerate betrayal. They constantly fought among themselves, but they protected each other fiercely. They _could not help_ but turn on their handler and tear her to pieces.

Chizuru could never survive that onslaught. There was no way to defend against a nuclear bomb.

She would die, and the world would wait for its doom.

And Mary had pulled the trigger.

There were tears welling in her eyes.

 _... why... why did I do this?! What should I do... what can I do?_

Suddenly a jarring laugh rang through the room. Mary jumped. Chizuru was staring right at her, eyes wide and laughing at the dark. The lamplight glinted off her teeth and the whites of her eyes. Her voice was mocking, incredulous.

"You think _you're_ holding the trigger?!"

… _She can… read my mind…_

Chizuru's voice softened as the cruelty fled from her eyes. The 'compassionate lady' was back. She spoke patronizingly. Mary wanted to run.

"You're not holding it. Not yet. Your pin is not positioned over the primer. Do you see any reporters here?" She gestured about the empty room. "You aren't threatening me. Who do you think you are to threaten Chizuru Kagura?! I'll never let you threaten me… you're nothing to me."

Chizuru raised her voice as she spoke. It was becoming increasingly louder and boomed in Mary's ears.

"You thought this through, didn't you? You can try to kill me with your bare hands - but you will die. You can run, the boys will come after you. You can hide, Heidern will find you... If I am your enemy, you _will not_ survive… you _cannot help_ but to die. Nothing that opposes me, lives. _Nothing!_ "

Chizuru indicated out the window. There was a terrible grin on her face. Mary lifted her eyes to look out. The flames on the mountains had died. Kyo and Iori had finished their work. They had finished destroying all the evidence which could incriminate the person who sold them, and they had done so happily.

"So then, detective... You have two options."

Mary uttered a low groan.

"One. You remain my enemy. I do nothing. Heidern and the boys will take care of you."

There was a long moment is silence as the words sank in. Mary knew how precarious her situation was, but hearing it from the mouth of her enemy made it much, much worse. Her heart was soaking in dread. He brain languished in despair. A stray thought flew to Terry's smiling face.

 _Terry..._

"Ah yes, Terry Bogard... a lovely person. Really. I'd hate for something to happen to him."

Mary snapped to attention. Her fear fled as anger seared through her veins. She snarled at the woman sitting beneath her.

" _You_ can't hurt Terry! He'll crush you! He's stronger than you will ever be!"

Chizuru clicked her tongue.

"Kusanagi won't kill for me. But Iori Yagami will. That boy will do whatever I tell him. Do you remember when he threatened to blow up your house? It's something he is more than capable of... he isn't very imaginative you know. Most of his threats are things he's done before. He doesn't need bombs, he doesn't even need to get close. A glance is all it takes- a line of sight, then- " Chizuru snapped her fingers. "Bang, your precious Terry Bogard disappears without a trace."

Mary could do nothing but protest.

"... but... he..."

"Kyo has his own flames. He's effectively fireproof. They light each other up for fun."

"The... KOF..."

"It's entertainment. Nobody is allowed to kill."

"... He won't-"

Chizuru smiled unpleasantly. She was relishing her victory.

"Iori Yagami never had a mother. I've stepped into that role. He does whatever I tell him and he doesn't ask questions. He's been extremely helpful."

"..."

Mary wanted to scream.

"Anything else, Detective? Are you ready to listen? Terry Bogard is my collateral - my hostage. Iori Yagami is the sword at his throat. I want you to understand that. Speak carefully, and listen even more carefully."

Mary let out a low groan. She pressed her palms against her eyes, but she was listening. Chizuru knew she was. The woman spoke softly. Her tone became solemn.

"Detective Mary Ryan. Today you are my enemy… as long as you're my enemy, you cannot live."

There was a long moment of silence. There were some noises downstairs. It seemed Chizuru's hunting party had returned.

"So... Will you help me save the world?"

* * *

 _ok, Chiz pov next chap i think. Let's get into Mastermind's head._

 _Don't murder me in reviews pls. OTL_

 _* If you remember, in Ch1 i mentioned that Mary was capable of pulling strings from 'up high' FBI+CIA. gurl has some influence. (this isn't really canon)_

 _Of course Yag's a mama's boy! (shit... i feel so bad. :(. bby forgive me )_


	9. Transcript 9: Ring of Teeth

_Tryhard title._

 _gg. lol. I think yalls gon hate me for messing this story up. just warning u._

* * *

Wind began picking up outside. The low howling resounded in the dark night. Clouds obscured the bright white moon- dropping the land into murky darkness. The windowpane rattled. It radiated cold.

 _Break! Break!_

Chizuru Kagura sat upright in the hospital bed. She lay her hands in her lap, deliberately keeping them visibly relaxed. She was wearing a mask of solemnity. She hid her panic behind a well trained face. Her heart was beating in her ears.

 _Please, just Break! Dammit! Why won't you break!?_

Beside her was the source of her panic. Detective Mary Ryan, a world famous Private Investigator. She stood there with her palms pressed against her face. Her bangs fell over her hands and her chest heaved. She seemed to be frozen mid-stagger. She shook in terror.

 _You have no chance. Will you die? Suicide? Give up. Break!_

Chizuru had brought her here to report on a minor publicity stunt. She was to sanction and verify the destruction of the NESTS base, to clearly label Chizuru as the victim - and to widely publish this 'fact'.

Her purpose was to strengthen Chizuru's position. She was paid to become another thread in the web of lies. She was supposed to be a hedge against the whispered rumors that said ' _Kagura Enterprises is in bed with NESTS'_. Her report would clear Chizuru's good name, and be a threat against the remaining NESTS bases. They knew Europe had stopped supplying her. News of Iceland's destruction would spur them to fulfill the ends of their contracts.

But the detective had done much, much more than her employer had anticipated. She had gone too far in the call of duty. She had strayed into dangerous territory and unearthed deadly secrets… and Chizuru needed to fix it.

 _Nobody can know this… BREAK!_

Chizuru stared calmly Detective Blue Mary as she screamed in the policewoman's head. Her mask was holding. She was trying her upmost to project an image of invincibility - and for now, it seemed to be working. Mary stood there with her palms pressed against her eyes. Her entire body quivered.

Mary was scared.

Mary was terrified.

Chizuru had clouded her mind and dulled her senses. She had torn away at the detective's psyche - she had shuffled through her thoughts and feelings. She amplified negative emotions, she quashed anything hopeful she found. She spoke into Mary's mind, introducing helplessness, despair, dread and grief. She suppressed the fount of ideas which seemed to flow incessantly from that mighty brain.

Mary should have broken... She should have submitted to whatever Chizuru wanted. She'd become a puppet. The fear should have overtaken her, and the dread should have overwhelmed her. _Why won't she break!_

She wasn't breaking.

Because there, in her mind, was a bar of unbendable iron. Nothing could crush it. Nothing could move it. It was a firmly held mantra. A truth that Detective Mary Ryan believed in with all her heart.

A pillar of flaming steel emblazoned with the word: JUSTICE.

And it scared Chizuru more than anything.

 _Justice? JUSTICE?! Ridiculous… nothing works with justice… I can't do justice! Not anymore._

Mary's justice was her strength. That belief gave her power. The same sort of power martyrs or zealots possessed. She had the ability to throw the world away for the sake of justice. She could toss her love aside for it. She could die for its sake. She wasn't willing to - not yet - but Chizuru could see the pillar glowing brighter and brighter.

 _Damn. Dammit! How do I negotiate? I shouldn't have threatened Bogard! I thought it would finally break her… shit. I made a mistake. I've made it worse… what now!_

That power was more than enough to topple the house of cards. It was enough to crush the fragile kingdom Chizuru had built. The fibrous web of lies she had woven to protect herself. The gossamer net of deceit on which she built her campaign.

If it fell, she fell.

If she fell… _He_ would take her place as Humanity's warlord.

That little bit of knowledge Mary possessed. It was enough for _him_ to tear everything apart. He was her adversary. He was her ally. They used each other for the sake of the same goal. If he got his hands on Mary, on what Mary _knew_ , he would steal everything Chizuru had. Her power, her influence, even her freedom. He would shackle her with chains of blackmail. He'd make her dance to his tune. In fact, anyone who knew could crush her. If they knew her secret, she would bend to their will under the threat of death.

Mary had yet to realize this. Chizuru was intent on keeping it this way, for truly, the shaking woman held Chizuru's life in her hands.

 _Kill her? Can I kill her? No… it's too suspicious! There's too much evidence here. The nurse, the burn victim… Heidern will investigate, then I'll become a puppet. I can't kill her here… if she runs… Heidern will find and question her… No. She must be my ally. I must make her my ally._

The wind moaned. The window rattled. Chizuru unconsciously gripped the bedsheets as her mind churned. As she pondered her position an unpleasant feeling arose in her stomach… _Despair? Me? Surely… Surely not me. Not Chizuru Kagura…_

For the sake of humanity, she had pointed a gun at her own head. She had offered her own life as collateral for mankind's survival. She was the hunter, she was the bait. Nobody knew, not yet… but if _he_ knew, if the IKARI Commander found out, then he owned her. He would hold her life in the palm of his hand. She would have to answer to him… He would control the three sacred treasures.

 _Never! I'll never bow to him!_

She lived with an invisible bear trap about her neck. She had painstakingly built it, then placed it there herself. It was a thing of genius. Because of it, the world has been saved many times over… The ungrateful masses lived in peace because her head was between those two deadly jaws. At any moment her secret could escape and the jaws would snap shut. She would die in infamy and the mirror would find a distant Yata relative. Could the new heir wrangle the dogs? _Unlikely. But neither can Heidern… otherwise he might have killed me long ago._

She needed to preserve her life. She needed to preserve her automaty. So Chizuru guarded her secret zealously.

But, not zealously enough.

By pure chance, Mary had unearthed the NESTS Fiasco. Kobeyashi, that bastard, had talked. The burned NESTS Scientist had loudly proclaimed her guilt before she stabbed him in the brain. Everything had turned against her. Was fate was trying to crush her? No. Fate would bow to her. She was Chizuru Kagura. Nothing stood in her way… She held the crown.

A cursed crown. A devilish trap. It gave her power. Oh! The power! Who didn't fear her? Who dared to slander her? Her hellhounds commanded the respect of _governments._ Even Heidern bowed to their might.

They were a blessing to her… but their jaws were wrapped around her neck in a ring of monstrous, flaming teeth. They were a double-edged sword.

Oh, they didn't know it. They couldn't dream of ever hurting her. They thought she was the 'best person in the world'. Those two, they loved her - they truly did. They loved her for the kindness she showed them. The resources she spent on them. They thought their feelings were genuine. They thought _she_ was genuine.

But she was The Mastermind. She had contrived the whole thing. She had crushed them underfoot. She had raised them up. She sold them. She bought them. She killed them. She healed them. They had sustained countless injuries at her behest… to repay the debt the felt they owed her.

 _What are you thinking about Kagura… Enough!_

What she did to them was unforgivable. Nobody could forgive her. Not them, not anyone. She would bear the full burden of her sins until the day she died.

… and it was heavy. Unbearably heavy.

It grew heavier each time she saw them. Each time they treated her kindly. When they came to greet her. When they fiercely defended her. Whenever she saw that long scar that trailed down the back of Kyo's neck. Or the dark marks on Iori's chest - over his heart - where he had been electrocuted. The crown grew so heavy she could hardly bear it. Sometimes she felt she would fall to her knees and burst like a balloon filled with belated tears.

 _He can never know! They can never know! Nobody can know this… Nobody! Stop feeling Kagura! Stop feeling. Kill it, you've killed it. You've sold your soul. For the sake of your goal, you've forfeited your spirit. You're nothing but steel. You're a machine. Look forward. There is one objectivel. Fulfill it!_

Chizuru dug a thumbnail into the crook of her knuckle until it drew blood. The pain was startling. She gulped and cleared her mind. She cast a sidelong glance at Mary. The policewoman was silent.

 _Steel. Steel!_

She was strong. She was Chizuru Kagura, and Chizuru Kagura protected herself. Chizuru Kagura had no morals. She could do anything. She could do everything. She was stone, she was ice. Nothing would stand in her way. Not Mary, Not Heidern, Not even herself. She had sold herself a long time ago - she didn't have a right to emotions anymore. She was cruel. She was efficient. She would fulfill the duty her sister left to her…

 _Maki, my soul died with you._

* * *

 _I friggin love chiz._

 _Also... LITERLLY 2:30 am. lol... i bet this chap is a disaster. i'll rewrite it later._

 _Chiz did a little bit of lying:_

 _\- Heidern won't actually Hunt Mary down. He's always butting heads with Chiz, but Mary doesn't know this._

 _\- The Kagura bloodline is normal, and carries the same way the Kusanagi/Yagami bloodlines do. Chiz is just as expendable as they are._

 _\- the Burnt scientist is not actually the SouthTown Druglord. He's just some Random Nests scientist who was escorting Chiz before she hijacked and crashed the helicopter._


	10. Transcript 10: The Lamb

_Rex Madison is my mom._

 _I kidding. I love you fam._

* * *

"Will you be my friend, Mary? Won't you help me save this miserable world?"

Detective Mary Ryan's head was swimming. She felt dizzy, almost sick. There was a foreign voice shouting in her head and an enormous pressure inside her skull. What was causing it? She didn't know. She couldn't think. It felt like somebody was unscrewing her head off from her body - like one might do to a doll.

"... fr… be your friend? What-"

Chizuru Kagura was sitting below her. Her voice rolled off her tongue like honey. Sickly sweet and condescending. She wore that odious, invincibly placid smile. Her dark hair pooled around her waist. Her eyes shone like dead, plastic buttons on her face. They were emotionless, stitched on to give the illusion of humanity. If Mary had looked closer she would have seen a bead of sweat trail down the woman's neck, and the blood staining her knuckle.

"If you want to live, you can't remain my enemy. You know this don't you?"

But Mary was in no state of mind to investigate the demoness before her. She just wanted to go. She wanted to leave. Just run and run and run and hide from this world of monsters. This wasn't where she belonged. She belonged back home with Terry and Rock and her beloved Anton-

"But there's no such thing as a useless friend. Mary, convince me. Why should I let you live? What do I gain? What are you offering?"

 _Offering?_

Chizuru Kagura was trying to strike a _deal?_ That witch who had gone about manipulating, betraying, murdering and lying to everyone wanted to squeeze Mary as well? How dare she! What audacity!

 _How stupid does she think I am?! Bitch!_

Mary clenched her hands into fists. She felt the heat of anger rise in her bones, and the edges of her vision blurred. She snarled.

"I'll never negotiate with you! Bitch! You're evil! Pure Evil! How can I possibly negotiate with you… how… how can I think of helping you? Offering _you_ anything? Who do you think I am, Kagura! I am justice, You are wickedness! Don't you dare speak to me like that! 'Offering'? What a joke! You should be begging for mercy!"

Mary's voice was low, but became increasingly louder. She removed her hands from her face and bared her teeth as anger flared in her chest. She glared fearlessly down at Chizuru. She panted heavily, sucking air in through her teeth with a hissing noise.

"I am a policewoman! I defend the weak. I defend them from people like you! People who mercilessly exploit them. You're a traitor Kagura! One man trusted you and ended up half dead on an operating table. Another trusted you and you've launched him into constant war! I'll never work with you! Never! People like you! Somebody like you… you're evil! How can you be a mother? You devil!"

There a long moment of silence.

The howling wind rattled against the windowpanes. The inky blackness seemed to flow in from outside. Mary panted, chest heaving from the outburst of emotion. The gentle yellow lamplight illuminated Chizuru Kagura's face.

It was no longer a placid expression.

It was one of unbridled rage.

She screamed.

Her voice echoed off the walls and jolted through Mary like an electric shock. So far, everything Chizuru did was calculated and intentional. Even her previous expressions of surprise or anger were simply Chizuru putting on different personas... However, the person speaking wasn't the ' _Miracle woman_ ' or the cruel, steel ' _machine_ ', but rather somebody else. Somebody raw.

If Mary sounded angry, Chizuru sounded like a demon. Her face was twisted into an awful sneer. Her wide eyes were no longer emotionless buttons, but had transformed into deep, dangerous pits. Like gun barrels. Her face seemed to become more gaunt, and her bared teeth reflected in the lamplight. She dug her nails into the mattress.

She hissed out the words, but as she spoke her voice grew louder and louder until it filled the room.

"People like _me_?... _I'm_ Evil?!"

She was nearly roaring.

"Why did you think I sold them? Why would I torture the brats?! Why would I become like this? A traitor! A murderer! Running, and covering up, and managing, not having a moment of rest... Do you think I enjoy it? Do you think I don't want to live a normal life? A happy one?"

Chizuru sucked air, then refocused her eyes on Mary. They stared each other down.

"It's for your sake, you ingrate! I paid in blood. You enjoy the benefits. I sowed by the sweat of my brow. You reap. I'm on the altar appeasing the devil for your sake so you needn't fear the earth which feeds you. I sold myself to Orochi, for the sake of Humanity's welfare. Now will you crush me underfoot? You dare call me evil?!"

Mary glared at her. She didn't say a word, but she knew everything Chizuru said was true. Her words were like razors. They challenged Mary's Justice. They were assaulting her mantra.

"My life hangs in the balance for the sake if this petty world! For the sake of you ungrateful masses. Kusanagi was dissected for this! Yagami was killed for this! He died! Did you know? he _died_ back in Brazil! I felt it when he breathed his last! I felt it when his heart stopped! It was like being stabbed!"

Chizuru hunched over and clutched the front of her shirt. She stared unblinkingly at the opposing wall, breathing heavily. Her voice was cracking, then lowered into a whisper. She seemed to be talking more to herself then to Mary.

"And I … I sent them there. I had to… Can you judge me? Those two… I studied them. I analyzed them. I spent time with them. I saved their lives, they saved mine. Together we struggled against Orochi. Together we crushed him… Those brats… I _loved_ them, Mary. And then I sent them to die. I sent them to suffer. I did it for the sake of you _hateful_ masses. I did it for your sake. You don't deserve it… you don't deserve them… "

Chizuru took a deep breath and slowly released it. She seemed to momentarily panic at her outburst, before rapidly returned to her previous, soulless expression. Mary noticed that blood on her hand staining the front of her hospital gown. She turned to look solemnly at Mary.

"If I didn't, where would you be? Where would your precious Terry Bogard be? Nobody would even be alive to bury you. Am I evil Mary? Can you judge when you benefitted so much at my expense? Can you say ' _I would have done it differently_ '? No… you aren't so foolish."

Everything was quiet. Even the wind dared not break the silence. Chizuru spoke slowly, measuredly.

"I bear the burden of Humanity. I bear the responsibility for the Seal. I bear the guilt for your salvation, and the consequences therof… I've become wicked. I've become cruel. For your sake, I've killed my soul. I've already done everything. I've already given everything. The last thing I have yet to give is my life. Will you be the one to take it, Mary? Will you kill me?"

Mary gritted her teeth.

"Or will you negotiate."

* * *

 _Chiz is in srs need of a hug. Any volenteers?_

 _Lol. Chiz is trying to confuse Mary. Just in case ur not caught up (which is reasonable because I last updated like 8 months ago) Mary thinks she's backed in a corner, but it turns out Chiz is even more backed in a corner. Chiz needs a negotiation Asap. Mary is still teetering on what to do. She knows Chiz will try to kill her b/c she has dangerous info._

 _There's an information disparity between these parties: (Chiz) (Mary) (Heidern) (Kyo+Iori)_

 _C- knows the most. She knows about the betreyal, the relationship with Nests and her precarious position between death via K+I and getting blackmailed by Heidern. She is in a tight spot b/c she can't kill Mary rn, and also can't let Heidern become suspicous enough to investigate or else she's screwed. Needs to negotiate a contract + seal it._

 _M - Doesn't know about the ongoing conflict between Chiz and Heidern, and is therefore throroughly convinced she's backed in a corner. She knows about betreyal and relationship with nests and the dogs. Still wondering what to do._

 _H- has some suspicions about Chiz and Nests b/c she's always after their data. No conclusion yet. He will deffo question Mary if she freaks out and runs. Chiz needs to prevent that from happening or else H will blackmail her._

 _Kyo- Thinks Chiz is great. Knows nothing about Chiz relation to nests. Sometimes wonders why she does weird stuff. Tends to ask questions and makes sure what he's doing is right before he roasts anyone (doesn't like to kill). He's mad at NESTS because they messed him up, Killed Iori that one time, and tried to jack Chiz up. If Chiz murders Mary, he'll deffo ask questions._

 _Iori- Knows nothing._ _Gives zero shits._ _Asks no questions. Has mommy issues._ _If he finds out Chiz messed with Kyo, he'll kill her b/c priorities. Aside from that, he'll murder whatever Chiz points at. If she kills Mary, he doesn't care._ _He hates NESTS b/c they killed him once when he was trying to save Kyo. Also they messed with Kyo + Chiz (he secretly cares about them)._

kk lol

2:30 am. yeet


	11. Transcript 11: Test me

_I've resigned myself._

 _Decided that errything gonna be nasty._

 _Hate me all you like, this story's caused me so much anguish already._

* * *

"With intent."

The room was chilly and silent. Everything was still. Outside was pitch black, a wall of ink. The only lightsource came from the yellow desk-lamp which sat on the bedside table. The only sounds Mary heard was the whistle of her breath in her nostrils and the occasional rattle of the windowpane. She was sucking air. Her nose was stuffy, and her hands were shaking, but the worst was over. She flicked her tears away and took a moment to pinch the bridge of her nose. Her breath stuck in her lungs like molasses.

"The condition requires intention."

Mary's clothes were damp with cold sweat. She wasn't listening to the woman's instructions. Her brain was stirring with all sorts of thoughts. Stewing with the thoughts Chizuru had planted there. She stared down at her knees.

 _Am… Am I really just being ungrateful? All these awful things… they were done for the sake of the world, right?_

Even if they weren't necessary - even if the world could be saved without any sort of betrayal, any sort of murder. Could Mary really condemn Chizuru? Her intentions were pure. And the intention was good… So…

 _So where's the problem? Why was I so opposed? I… I don't remember. Goodness? Yes. Hasn't Chizuru done immeasurable good? Jus… Justi… huh… what? What was it? I can't..._

Mary's brain was aching. She had been angry. So, so angry. But why? There must have been a good reason. She had screamed at that serene, solemn face. She had burned up in rage. Hate distilled in her head. Something inside her was still bitterly and utterly opposed to the woman.

 _Why? There must have been a reason. Was I just going crazy? No… no way._

But in a moment, everything collapsed. A split second of weakness in her mind. Mary had taken Chizuru's words to heart. Her explanation. Her excuse. Her plea. Mary's foundations were shaken by those words. They cut to the heart like razors. She questioned herself, and then _suddenly._

Suddenly something clicked.

Like a switch being flipped.

Like the lights were turned on... _or off._

And Mary's mind was clear.

It was clear she was being unreasonable. It was clear Chizuru was no villain. She was merely a woman who was burdened with an unbearably heavy load. Some people had to be sacrificed. Of course! How could she have thought otherwise? Wasn't she the Warlord? A general must sacrifice troops occasionally, and nobody condemns him for it. So why would Mary condemn Chizuru?

 _Stupid. I couldn't possibly do that. Especially to such a benevolent person._

Something was off… but… Mary couldn't put a finger on it. Her brain was beginning to feel hazy again - and Mary was tired. The immediate danger was over. Right? Somehow she was completely convinced it was. The haze was … comforting…

 _Hang on. That's not right! This is dangerous! Didn't … ah? She's in my hea-_

Her thoughts flitted away against her will. They disappeared into the sea of forgetfulness.

What was happening. Was she betraying herself? How could this be! But… these were her own thoughts, right? She could trust her own thoughts. Of course. She was Detective Mary Ryan! A venerable member of the world's peacekeepers. She had a good head on her shoulder. A trustworthy one.

Was Chizuru telling the truth? Had the woman truly become a monster for the sake of the world? Had she really spent her life for such a noble and selfless cause? All the facts seemed to indicate so. She would never hurt anybody unless she absolutely had to. She was a good person. Surely her excellent reputation didn't come from nowhere, right?

 _If a lie saves the lives of a billion people, can I condemn the liar? Of course not. She's saved my life! Ah, Mary don't be so ungrateful. Her life is at risk for you! Don't let her down. Just be a little cooperative for once._

Be cooperative.

Something screamed in her head. A mindless cry of rebellion. Rebellion against the oppression haze in her head. Rebellion against the poor woman who sat before her, with such a sad expression on her face.

 _Shut up. Be cooperative._

Chizuru was trying to look stern, but the lines around her eyes betrayed her exhaustion. Of course she'd be exhausted! The whole world was against her! The world which she strove so hard to save fought her at every step!

 _Those two boys. NESTS. The media… even that bastard, Heidern. Even Heidern! He'll wrest all the power from her. He wants to enslave her and make her dance on puppet strings-_

... what?

Hang on… I thought Heidern was friends with Chi-...

The thoughts stopped.

Mary frowned in confusion. She eyed Chizuru warily. Something in her was still fighting against the wonderful person who sat before her. Chizuru stared at her with a hard, piercing gaze. She sat slightly hunched over and held one arm to the side such that her delicate wrist was directly illuminated by the lamplight. Mary could see the blue veins beneath the pale skin.

 _What's wrong with me?! There's something wrong! This isn't right. Think Mary! Think! Ugh… what was it… I don't-_

The thoughts stopped.

 _Again?!_

The businesswoman smiled. She broke the silence with a low, soothing voice. The words were sweet and rolled from her tongue like honey. They were like a lovely spell, a cool refreshing wave. It silenced all the rebellious thoughts.

"You cannot lie to the mirror. It sees the intentions of the heart clearly. I know you don't trust me. Instead, put your trust in your eyes. Come, test my words. I will prove my integrity with blood."

Mary released a slow breath. Yes! A fantastic idea. She needed to strike a deal! Then she could protect herself and Terry and Rock and… the entire world, even.

 _Of course, that's what this is all about! I know a secret that can destroy the world! Of course Chizuru's worried. Everything makes sense now. A reasonable person would've already killed me, but Chizuru's being kind - so kind. Yes, I'll write a contract with her._

Forget all of that ' _I'm a policewoman'_ nonsense. What was more important? The lives of everyone? Or this flimsy idea that every sin must be repaid? _No. Lives. Life. My life. This world._

"Okay."

The words were wrenched forcefully from her tongue. She slowly approached until she was in arms reach of the woman who sat on her bed. She briefly glanced at the wrist beneath the lamplight and steeled her breath.

 _Is this necessary? Of course Chizuru wouldn't lie to me. She's never lied before… wait didn't she-..._

The answer came from the haze. The idea formed suddenly inside her mind. Naturally, Chizuru wanted to prove herself in case the 'Mary of the future' ever had doubts about the effectiveness of the contract. She was doing this all for Mary's own peace of mind.

 _What a compassionate woman._

The contract? Ah, simple. It was an amalgamation of Chizuru's powers. A seal bound to a small burst of energy. These were things which were commonplace among Tournament contestants. Mary had no problem believing them. A condition would be written on the seal. If the condition was fulfilled, or the person under contract _attempted_ to fulfill the conditions, the seal would break. The energy would be released. It was a small, conditional time bomb - just a bit of collateral.

Right now, the bomb was in Chizuru's wrist. But for the real contract the bomb was placed in the brain. Of course it would be, it was the most natural thing in the world. All she needed to do was to fulfill the condition! Which was 'Intend to injure Chizuru Kagura'.

And Mary would test it for ' _Future Mary'_.

So, the voice prompted her - and Mary whirled, eyes blazing, ready to strike Chizuru across the face. She didn't even turn completely before Chizuru emitted a sharp cry and blood splattered the bedside table. One of the veins in her wrist had exploded.

 _It's real._

Of course it was.

How wonderful.

* * *

 _In case you didn't catch on. (prob my fault, but I'm sick and tired of this story). Chizuru's little speech last chapter ended up doing her some good. The Iron pillar of 'JUSTICE' which prevented Chiz from taking control was shaken by the dilemma of 'Nasty betrayal' is justified by 'save the earth'. So the 'switch' was Chiz taking control. Mary's train of thought is being directed around._

 _Chiz is making Mary test the 'time bomb' such that when not-controlled Mary remembers the contract she made, she knows that an atrtery in her brain will really explode if she fulfills the conditoin of 'intending to reveal Chiz secret.'_

 _yeet. Devilmom best_

 _*I feel like the tone is a little different from the last few chapters, but I've already come down from the psychological conflict. I want to finally get some stuff done and wrap this story up. Sorry if it's a bit jarring._


	12. Transcript 12: Demon

_KK we're on turbo rn. let's finish this up._

* * *

"And Anton too! How could I forget Anton?! You must keep that Yagami guy away from my dog. You'll do it, won't you Ms. Kagura?"

"Of course I will, Mary."

Chizuru smiled at the policewoman who stood before her. Mary was giggling like a child _._ That stern, brilliant woman had been reduced to a blubbering idiot. She would believe anything Chizuru said. She would do whatever Chizuru asked. No questions. No objections.

"Ok, Ms. Kagura? What do I do with this knife?"

 _If only Heidern weren't here… I'd have her kill herself._

"I need blood to complete the contract. Won't you cut yourself? Drip it onto the mirror… a little more please."

The mirror was terrifying. Such an awful power it had. It could read a person's mind. It could plant the seeds of thoughts. It could subdue a person's spirit. Bind their will. Mary's thoughts flowed like a stream. It turned wherever way Chizuru wished.

Subjugation.

Suppression.

Victory.

It had been a fight. Yes. Mary was stubborn. She held fast to that iron pillar. Her mantra of Justice. So long as she clung to it, Chizuru couldn't exert her power. Her powers of suggestion didn't work in the face of such zealous faith. She needed to break in. Break past that iron wall. Cause Mary to collapse from within. Then… then she could seize the reins of her mind.

Mary held fast to her ' _justice'_. It was her anchor in Chizuru's raging storm - a storm which would not dislodge her. She clung there and fought. She rebelled. She pushed back. Chizuru couldn't topple her.

 _How could this be?_

A normal person? Resisting the Yata mirror? Inconceivable.

It had been startling.

Frustrating.

She came away flustered and panicked.

She lost her cool and her mask fell off. Her emotions broke free.

They were like a wave. Wild, untamed, _grievous._ In a moment everything came down upon her. Her very soul condemned her. Her spirit turned in disgust. Her blood curdled in rebellion. Yata wept. Her past. Her family!

 _Ha! What family?!_

She was raised to be a priestess.

Pure, good, wise, kind.

Blameless and loved by all. Nobody could raise a word against her, for she wa innocent and spotless as a dove.

Then her sister was murdered.

Murdered by that damned Orochi.

Oh, how it crushed her. She was like a porcelain doll, smashed to bits on the sharp stones of reality. She had mourned - not just the loss of her sister, but the loss of her humanity.

For when she reassembled the pieces of her shattered self, she was horrified. No longer was it that pretty porcelain doll, created to be a blessing to all who met her.

No. It was disfigured.

Recognizable! Recoverable, even! But contempt had already taken root. The pure heart was marred with bitterness. It wept bile. It cried acid.

And the longer it soaked in bitter tears, the more horrible it became. The goodness was changed to wickedness. The kindness was warped into greed. Blood red guilt stained her hands. Soon, she was no longer mourning.

She was hating.

Spite drove her onwards. It was a fiend which whipped her into a frenzy. She had one goal adn one goal only. To fulfill the purpose she inherited from her beloved sister. She would defeat Orochi... but not with kindness and purity.

No. She would oppose Orochi with everything she had. She would scheme. She would destroy. She would become the most crafty, despicable trickster. She told herself it was all for the sake of the world.

Did she believe it? _Sometimes._

All she knew was she _hated_ Orochi.

She sold her very soul to wound him.

But not just her own.

 _Oh… those poor boys._

Until she handed Kyo to NESTS, her conscious lay dead and dormant at her feet. As the unmarked black van drove away, guilt sprang to life.

When she sent Iori after him, it hounded her. It ate her soul.

But when they came back to her and hugged her and wept on her shoulders… oh, how her heart broke. Her steely, hateful exterior was crushed and swept aside. She couldn't sustain it. She wanted to weep. She wanted to die.

 _But I had to fulfill my goal._

She was guilty. Damned and guilty. Dirty and traitorous. She flinched at her reflection in the mirror every morning. Those two… they trusted her with pure hearts. They loved her like a mother. They ran to her defense. They bristled at any word spoken against her. They would die for her.

 _They suffered for my goal… oh! If they suffered, how much more will you! You who dared raise her hand against me! You will lose everything. Cur!_

Irredeemable.

She knew it.

Nothing could save her. She blotted the thoughts from her mind and carried on. She continued wading through the filth of her transgressions. Every step led her deeper - and one day they would overcome her. She would drown in the blood she spilled, the blood of innocents.

But until then, she would fight.

She would fight until the last breath of her miserable life squeezed from her lungs.

She was already a demon.

What was a lie to her?

A mere drop in an ocean.

* * *

 _oooo wonder what Chiz is lying about this time?_


	13. Transcript 13: The Syringe

_enter team murder._

 _This story references events that happen in 'Polish' and 'Hell' to a lesser extent. Summary at end._

 _*This story goes through a lot of edits after I get reviews. so If you'rereading reviews and asking wth r these ppl talking about - no. they're not crazy. I just changed stuff._

* * *

Loud footsteps followed him. The hard tap of flame-hardened rubber soles on white tiles rang in the quiet corridor. It was late, probably 1 AM already. The sky was pitch black and the air was still. Oppressive. The breath in his lungs felt heavy. He was tired.

Physically? Not really. They had a few shrapnel wounds here and there, but nothing serious. Perhaps they were a little winded from sprinting down burning corridors, smoky and dusted with ash.

Where they ran, the inferno followed. Purple and orange whirled together, crackling angrily, melting everything that stood in their path. Concrete. Steel. Bullets. _People._

And not just any people. If NESTS hadn't done such an awful thing to Chizuru, he would never dream of doing this. Not again. The 'clones' were fireproof. They needed to be… taken out manually.

Everything was a haze in that hellhole. His blood boiled just being near Iori. He was vicious. He fought like a mad dog, driven into a frenzy by his blood and his rival's screeching laughter. In that moment, he felt like a demon.

 _I beat myself to death… 13 of me._

Kyo sighed. He felt dirty. Gross. If only those bastards hadn't kidnapped Chiz then he'd never step foot in a NESTS base again. The whole ordeal back in Brazil had been harrowing. Even getting rescued was terrible. Kyo wanted nothing to do with them… but they _had_ to force his hand didn't they? They just _needed_ to hurt Chiz.

Damnit! If they dared hurt her, of course he had to fight! What choice did he have? He literally owed his life to her, and she never asked for anything in return. Not that he'd be able to pay, anyways, but still. He could live with being ordered around if he felt he was paying Chizuru back.

But she didn't order anyone around.

She was always exceedingly gentle toward them. She treated them like family. They were two delinquent loose cannons, and she tamed them with kindness. She took them under her wing and ... _well she pretty much keeps Yagami sane, and she assigned her entire research team to keep me alive._

She loved them like a mother. There was no rhyme or reason to her affection. He didn't deserve it, and by hell, Iori definitely didn't, but it was there nevertheless. A continual benevolence they came to rely on.

In return they loved her like children. They'd do whatever she asked. They were absolutely loyal to her. They snapped at anyone who dared stand against her.

Through thick and thin, she was a constant in their lives. Even when they tore at each other's throats, she was there to pull them apart and scold them. She fought all their battles with them. She railed against the Riot alongside Iori, she battled NESTS at his side… as if the poor woman didn't have enough problems to take care of!

She drove herself ragged for the sake of those around her - strangers too. People she never met. The fate of the world rested in her shoulders. Whenever they saw her they could see the tiredness on her eyes, but she always masked it with smiles and hugs and kisses. She didn't want them to worry about her. She wanted them to be carefree and happy.

 _How can somebody be like that? She's like a fairy tale. She's too good to us..._

Good enough that Kyo had killed for her.

He didn't regret it, but seeing his own weeping face. Hearing his own despaired screaming… _agh._

It had driven Iori insane. Maybe he'd follow. The blood of innocents was a maddening drug. It made you hate yourself. It made you want to tear your hair out and rake your nails down your face. It made you want to laugh and laugh and laugh and _scream_ and _cry._

Because suddenly you were the scum of the earth.

A damned irredeemable sinner. Worthy of nothing.

Kyo gritted his teeth and continued down the hall. Iori's footsteps mirrored his. For once in his life, the man was silent. He followed listlessly and obediently. Somehow, his quietness was worse than his screeching. Because at least the screeching was lively and familiar-

"..."

A whimper in the dark corridor. Kyo blinked. Was he hearing things?

"... no. This can't be. How could I-"

A choked voice? No. Weeping. A woman's. Not Chizuru's. The corridor was dark and Kyo stopped. The footsteps behind him wordlessly followed suit. Kyo peered into the darkness. He spotted a figure hunched against the wall. She held her head with one hand. She stared at the bloody wound on her wrist with disbelief.

"Mary? What're you doing here?"

She snapped to attention and cast a horrified look at them - as if they were monsters, or ghouls. She wordlessly straightened up and ran past them toward the stairwell. She had tears streaked across her face and clutched her wrist as she burst past them. Kyo turned to watch her go. They remained there, motionless, until the sound of her footsteps faded.

"The hell?"

Iori's voice lacked bite. Kyo glanced at him and shrugged. The red-haired man looked rattled. His hands were trembling. His nerves were probably all fried. Cursed purple flames were hot, but using them hurt badly. Iori had been using them non-stop for about four hours. The guy looked like he needed a nap.

"You ok?"

He shook his head. _No._

"Let's go see Chiz."

"... yeah."

* * *

"Yagami?"

They woke Chizuru up when they walked into her hospital room and crunched through the broken glass on the floor. She had bolted awake with a start. Her sharp motion caused Iori to lurch backwards into the doorframe. Kyo would've laughed at him if he weren't so fucked.

"Yagami? Hey. Come now... look at me."

Iori was all jitters. He was slipping between fatigue driven delusion and manic depression. Facing NESTS again frazzled Kyo badly, but it seemed to affect Iori even more. Of course it did. Kyo spent most of his time with NESTS unconscious. Iori spent three straight months in _literal_ warfare against them. During which time he had killed so many people it drove him to the very brink of insanity.

 _Well, this is his tenth base crushed... He's damn good at it._

Kyo sat at the foot of the bed. Iori had stumbled over to Chizuru's bedside. He leaned against the wall there and slowly slid down, until he was seated on the floor. He pressed his forehead into the side of the mattress and sat there silently. He didn't respond to anything Chizuru said to him.

After a few minutes of fruitless conversation, she laid a hand on the top of his head. With a sigh, he fell asleep. She immediately preoccupied herself with examining his eyeballs. Kyo didn't care to ask what she was doing. Probably some weird medical procedure. Chizuru never seemed to run out of weird medical procedures.

 _... Probably picking through his mess of a brain... She's the only one who seems to understand it anyways._

As she reached out, her arm was illuminated by the lamplight. Kyo noticed there was a new bandage on her wrist. Blood seeped through.

 _Blood? Did someone attack her while we were gone?_

Kyo scanned the room carefully from where he sat. There was broken glass on the floor, the door handle was embedded in the wall - everything looked out of order. The ... _Yata mirror?_ was sitting on the bedside table. It was slicked with dark liquid. A syringe filled with blood sat beside it.

"Oy, Chiz."

"Hm?... Ah, Kyo?" She let go of Iori and he slipped down the the floor. He curled up and began murmuring to himself. "Come here. Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm good... Chiz, did Mary do something to you? What the hell is that needle? And why is your mirror out?"

Chizuru paused, blinked, then released a sigh. She smiled softly and reached over to pluck up the mirror. She spoke as she stowed it away into her sternum. It shimmered as it disappeared into her flesh.

"The syringe is my own blood. I poked myself a little too deeply and ruptured a vein - don't worry. I'm okay. I just wanted to take a sample in case NESTS injected anything degradable into me. If the immune system destroys it before I can identif-"

She blinked and stopped, perceiving Kyo wasn't interested. She shrugged and picked up the syringe - removed the tip, and pocketed the filled barrel.

"Well- don't worry about it. Anyways, you saw Mary? Is she alright? Did she say anything to you?"

"No. She ran the moment she saw us."

"Is that so? Well, it's been a tough night for all of us…"

Chizuru looked a bit relieved, but the expression was quickly swallowed by concern. She snagged Kyo by the sleeve and pulled him close. She draped a frail wrist over his shoulder and caressed the raised scar that ran down his neck.

"For you too, I think. Are you alright? I hope you didn't get hurt... I-I'm sorry I asked you to go… I know you don't like to… ah."

Chizuru covered her mouth and began breathing heavily. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. She leaned in and let her forehead rest against Kyo's collarbone. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips against the top of her head. She murmured into her palm.

"I was selfish. I'm sorry. I was ju-just so scared. I'm a terrible, selfish person. Please forgive me… forgive me."

Kyo couldn't help but protest.

"Chiz. C'mon you don't believe that. That's ridiculous. You're the most selfless person I've ever met. Hey..."

 _Selfish? What a joke. I'd deck anyone who said that... She must be tired. This poor woman. We shouldn't have woken her up so late…_

"Chiz. You just need some rest. I'll take Yagami and leave you alone, okay? Don't say stuff like that. It's a lie and you know it. Through everything, you've been there for us. When things get sticky, we'll be here for you. I promise."

She clung tighter. Her fingers threaded through his hair, along the scar in his skull.

"Hey, I love you. I'm serious. Yagami too. We're a team okay? No matter wha-"

A choking sob.

Kyo blinked in surprise then fell silent. He held her frail form closely and rubbed her shoulders. He closed his eyes and rested his cheek against the top of her head as she cried into her hand. Yeah, she was definitely tired.

As he hummed to himself, he felt the bitter feeling in his gut was easing. The screams of despair faded from his thoughts. The guilt no longer cut him so sharply. He was feeling a lot better. Of course he did, Chizuru always made everything better. Somehow negatives thoughts fled from his mind when she was near. Seeing her here, safe and alive… well. The very thought of her dying was inconceivable.

What would they do without her?

 _We'd go crazy._

What would the world do without her?

 _It'd burn._

* * *

 _more clones :0_

 _Chiz got her hugs. I dunno why I just love her character so much lol. dunno why all you guys hate her for. Devilmom got her cuddles. (also doing some mind stuff for her hellhounds. Good stuff tho! that makes it ok right? hehe)_

 _My poor firebois got siked so bad._

 _kk- lemme explain a loophole all yall's gonna hound me about once you finish reading this: Why tf did Chiz need to pull the NESTS thing if she can sorta manipulate Team Murder's thoughts? Welp, lemme get into it._

 _\- remember when Chiz is in Mary's head? It's pretty clear to Mary that somebody is quite literally flinging her thoughts around. Like, her train of thought stops. It's obvi asf._

 _\- on the other hand, emotional manipulation is much more subtle. That's what Chiz was doing to firebois, and also to Mary at the beginning of their standoff (that's why Mary was so scared)_

 _\- tbh, Kyo talks good game, but if he figures out Chiz was mind controlling him she gets fried._

 _\- also NESTS = cash money. so there's that. yee_

 _* Polish- Record of the events where Iori goes down and rescues Kyo from NESTS. The scar on Kyo's head is from when he got his skull sawn open as part of their research._

 _* Iori feels bad about NESTS in general because he had to murder a shitton of ppls to get Kyo out. (He hit 9 bases total, and pretty much everyone died) One of the groups of people they killed in the icelandic base are Kyo clones. Kyo clones are explored in 'Hell' are are quite pitiable. Team Murder feels bad about it since they're actually pretty innocent guys. :(_

I think one more real chapter, then an epilogue.


	14. Transcript 14: Looming Mustang

_some things you must recall from previous chapters._

 _* Chiz wrote a 'contract' with Mary that says "me and my ppl won't touch ur ppl"_

 _* Mary wrote a 'contract' with Chiz saying "I won't tell anyone"_

 _* Chiz made Mary drip a good amount of blood onto the mirror, then stowed the blood into a vial and put it away._

 _* Chiz was in full control of Mary's psyche during the contract 'testing'_

 _* For chiz, Energy manipulation is canon. Mind control and possesion is canon. Sealing powers away and sealing Orochi (into another dimension) is canon._

 _*Nano has gone full Chiz-style evil and needs you to comment and suscribe._

* * *

It was getting late.

The sunset was disappearing and the SouthTown's streetlamps were flickering on. Mary was sitting in her patrol car, chewing gum and watching the crowd. She was in a seedier part of her jurisdiction. The place was bursting with bars and merry drunks who staggered around on the streets and sang badly. Anton, her beloved bloodhound, sat in the passenger's seat with his head stuck out the window.

Usually Mary didn't bring him to work, but ever since she came back from Iceland she felt safer with him. After all, she couldn't bring Terry everywhere. He had a life of his own and Mary didn't want to be clingy.

It had been two weeks since she came back from Iceland. She had every intention to escape from the hospital, but Heidern stopped her downstairs and subjected her to questioning. She was forced to smile and lie through her teeth. If she didn't - if she revealed Chizuru's ghastly secret - then her life was forfeit.

 _At least… she can't hurt me. She wrote a contract on herself too! Her head will explode if she sends anyone after me… She'll never do it. You're safe Mary… just relax._

Well. That's what Mary told herself. She had recited it over and over again, but the fear remained stubbornly lodged in her brain. Every time she saw a flash of red, she was overcome with terror. She had caused a scene a couple of days ago when she nearly shot somebody waving a red handkerchief in the subway station.

 _Yagami… Chizuru's sword. What rotten luck. Why does he need to live in my city! Damn, why is the district transfer taking so long!_

She was behaving differently. It was obvious to those around her. Terry had known something was wrong the moment she came back. She immediately begged him to move to another city with her, but he insisted she was acting strangely. He had pestered her, saying " _Mary, tell me what's wrong! You can trust me. I'll never hurt you."_

Of course Terry wouldn't hurt her. He was good and kind and gentle, but the memory of Chizuru's vein bursting was stuck in her mind on replay. That was how the ' _contract'_ worked. The moment the intention materialized in her mind, the seal broke and the energy was released. That was how Chizuru bound people. That was the mirror's terrifying power. If she told Terry about the strange happenings in Iceland, she'd die of a brain hemorrhage two thousand miles away from her murderer.

 _The condition… remember it…_

The contract was a curse unto her. It caused her to rein in her thoughts and her speech. What a chore it was! If somebody demanded " _Don't think about this."_ How could one possibly adhere? The condition: " _Have no intention to reveal anything about Chizuru Kagura"_ spun constantly in her brain. There were times where she was _sure_ she had triggered it. She had rushed herself to the hospital three times this week. The emergency room staff thought she was crazy.

 _Maybe I am going crazy..._

Previously, she was always upbeat and talkative. But through fear she became terse. She spoke less, she socialized less. She rarely held long conversations with anybody for fear her mind would wander and she'd trigger the bomb in her head. Terry wanted to know why, but she couldn't tell him. She knew it hurt him, but how could she explain! What could she do! _Agh…_

The only solace she dared take was Chizuru was bound under similar contract. She had promised that " _Chizuru Kagura and all affiliates therof will make no attempt to harm: Mary Ryan, Terry Bogard, Rock Howard, Anton, Mai Shiranui, Cecile Levasseur etc..."_

Mary sighed and watched a fat, red-faced man stumble over the curb in front of her car. Anton barked at him. When the drunkard scrambled to his feet and scurried away, the dog turned to her and panted, as if seeking approval for a job well done. Mary smiled tiredly and scratched the dog behind the ears.

 _She can't hurt you… she can't hurt you… ugh._

"Anton, you'll protect me, Right?"

Anton howled and nudged his nose against Mary's hand. She ruffled his ears and crooned at him. Ah, what a chore… but the contract protected her. If Chizuru had no way to guarantee Mary would keep her terrible secret, she would've sent Iori after her with kill orders.

 _It's been two weeks already. She's not going to kill you. She can't, don't be scared… why would she wait two weeks? There's no reason._

The headlights of a car illuminated the rear view mirror. Mary instinctively turned to check who dared park behind a police car - it was a couple. A man and a woman. _Innocent enough. Nice Mustang though._

She recognized something about the woman's shadow, but ignored it. She had been on constant high alert all day, and really needed to rest her nerves. She scratched Anton's head and grinned at him.

* * *

"That's her."

The red-haired man shifted the car into park with a clack. He stared forward listlessly. A cigarette hung from between his lips. He'd been like this ever since Madame Kagura told him to dispose of the imposter. Mary initially feared he'd refuse outright, but he succumbed after a bit of coaxing.

Well, Mary appreciated the silence. She needed as much time as possible to review her memories and make them her own again. The amnesia had hit her hard. Getting attacked by a shapeshifting NESTS experiment was no joke. It has copied her cell-for-cell, neuron-for-neuron. It stole all her memories, and she woke up on a medical exam table with no recollection of anything.

If Chizuru hadn't found and helped her, where would she be now? She'd probably wander the frosty plains of Iceland like a child. She had spent an entire week reading her own life experiences on her Benefactor's mirror. Somehow Chizuru seemed to know all about the inner workings of her mind. Well, it did feel a little invasive, but Mary was in no position to complain. She owed the businesswoman her life.

 _A miracle woman..._

What a strange set of circumstances that led to this! Who would believe she'd been cloned and replaced! Nobody would. It was an unbelievable, bizzare premise. If she ever wanted to live normally, this operation had to be done undercover. Even though she was the real one, Mary was at a disadvantage. The copy had already perfectly assimilated her memories. She hadn't. For all intents and purposes, she was pretending to be herself. She was playing a role. Putting on an act. An that act had already started with the man who sat beside her.

"Alright. I'll take it out. Stay in the car. Don't want it to turn into Godzilla or some shit... If it does, call the fire department and get the hell out."

Iori Yagami motioned to the keys in the ignition, then with a huff opened the door and stepped out onto the street. Mary crawled over the central console to sit in the driver's position.

She watched as he approached the patrol car. How incredibly lucky. Chizuru Kagura just happened to be friends with an incredible assassin. He could kill with a line of sight - and all that was left was the smell of smoke and white ash. It was terrifying. Hard to believe he was just a man.

 _More like a monster... hah. I'm glad he's on my side... no, I'm glad Chizuru's on my side._

Mary shut here eyes and released a long breath. Soon she'd be back to her old life. Her old friends. Her old dog. She wanted to see...

 _Hm. What was his name again?_

Ah, yes.

 _Terry Bogard._

* * *

Hahaha. _whoops. When you act weird for two weeks straight in front of your family and friends, whilst refusing to give them an explanation._

You get fired and replaced.

 _fired_

 _*EX Blue Mary exists lol,(see wiki. im srs. canon yeet.) but I took some liberty and made her similar to the original instead of a nasty sadist._


	15. Transcript 15: Monsters

_Small epilogue to wrap stuff up. Nothing too crazy here, I'm fed up with philosophical stuff and wanna go back to writing brainless fun. Did you know this story was originally supposed to be all about Chizuru's crazy plot, how how she hedged herself? I put a lot of thought into that and expected to be finished in a week and 4 chapters. The reason it took so long to finish was I actually mentioned Mary in Cash Cow (happens like 2 yrs after this) and was picking my brain for ways to keep Mary alive for the sake of continuity._

 _When I say my characters are problematic, It's really true. Chizuru came out so nasty and ruthless that there was literally no way to make her compromise or strike a deal or anything really. That's why chapters 7-11 was just me pretty much stalling while thinking of stuff lol. Special thanks to David Tai who helped me brainstorm the ending of this plot._

 _And I know all yalls hate me now, but I hate this story more so leave me alone._

* * *

"And the body?"

* _You want the body?... You didn't tell me... It's too late. I can ask Mary to scrape the ashes off the seat if you want._ *

Chizuru propped her feet up on the sheepskin ottoman and sighed. She was sitting in her drawing room, dressed in silken pyjamas, and listening to classical orchestra. She swirled her wine glass and closed her eyes.

"It's alright Yagami. Is everyone safe?"

* _Nobody got hurt. Only witnesses were these drunk guys and the dog. Mary's in the nearby bar taking care of the video footage. The subject didn't transform into anything to fight me. I killed it before it had a chance to notice anything… Gave it a quick death. Looked too human._ *

Iori sounded sullen. He never sounded warm anyways, but his voice over the phone was unusually chilly. After he took down the Icelandic NESTS base, his body count had nearly doubled - and it weighed heavily on him. Chizuru knew this, and intended to give him a break, but this ' _Blue Mary'_ business needed immediate attention. For the first time in a long while, Chizuru had been genuinely worried Iori would refuse her request. Luckily he was a creature of habit.

She almost began laughing as she reviewed the terms of her 'contract'. If she didn't need to imagine it up on such short notice, she could have made it much more believable. It was a wonder her lie had persisted this long, it was a risk letting Mary live. It was only a matter of time before she discovered the 'contract' had no power. Well, there was no point in fretting over it now. The counterparty was dead, the lie was no longer nescessery. It had served its purpose, and had done so admireably. Mary had kept her secret under the threat of swift execution.

Of course, it was an empty threat. But what difference did it make?

Chizuru's bluffing had paid off, and she came out of the investment victorious. Her secret remained a secret, all who knew were dead. The only downside _so far_ was Iori was upset with her, and she was forced to burst her own vein. It still ached.

 _Iori will never turn on me… but... well I don't want to make him too angry._

"Yagami, that thing - It's a NESTS experiment. It's not like the clones either. It has no consciousness. It's closer to a mushroom than a human, do you understand? It's a DNA copying mold. Don't let it weigh on you. I'd never send you to kill an innocent person, you know that."

He didn't even try to sound happier.

* _... yeah, I know, I know... But damn… it sure screamed like a person… Whatever. Do you need anything else? I'm late._ *

Chizuru frowned and pondered for a moment. The drunk witnesses would be blinded by the flash, and their word wouldn't hold up against Mary's - especially if they claim she had died. The cameras were taken care of. There was nothing to pique Heidern's suspicion. For once, Iori's antics actually make him less conspicuous. Heidern was convinced Iori Yagami was unhinged enough to wander the streets and make fireworks for fun, so he wouldn't question if he set a car on fire... Was there anything else which could betray that this Mary was a replacement?… A _h, yes. It's better to not risk it._

"Kill the dog."

* _What?*_

"The mold may have spread. I Don't want it to reproduce. Kill it. Burn it's corpse. Tell Mary it ran."

* _... wait! but-"_

"I won't risk the population of SouthTown for the life of an animal. Who knows what sort of things NESTS put into it. If an outbreak begins in SouthTown, will you take responsibility? Take care of it before Mary comes back. This is urgent. Please understand."

" _I-... Fine. Shit._ *

There was a long pause, then whining, then a loud keening. The roar of flames quickly drowned out any other sounds the animal made. Chizuru couldn't help but wear a sicky smile. She was no sadist, but the very idea of holding lives in her hand, making things live and die at her whim, ah. _It made her giddy_.

Oh, what a blessing her hellhounds were. What power she had! She could even change fate! It was _euphoric._ Through trickery, through _pure destructive power._ She had once again crushed her opponents. NESTS dare cease business with her? They lay dead on the frosty plain. Pearson would betray her? He suffered a needle to the brain. Mary dared blackmail her? She was reduced to a smear of ash on the floor of a patrol car. _Only Kobeyash's left - and he's going to get what I prepared for him._

Chizuru sighed and glanced at her nails, waiting for her _dear_ attack dog to get back on the line. Soon enough the roar of the flames died. Iori's voice was icy. She knew he was wearing a snarl.

* _It's done. I'm leaving._ *

"Could you wait for Mary to come back? I want a word with her."

 _*I'm not going to explain why I killed her dog. She's too smart to believe some lie about it running. Call her yourself.*_

True. She really was too smart for her own good. She was a hunter who's instinct was to chase clues. If she spent too much time in Chizuru's company, she might uncover the secret all over again… Well, in case she discovered anything dangerous, Chizuru still had the blood sample in her laboratory. She could whip up another 'Officer Mary Ryan' in no time.

"Fine, Fine. Alright Yagami, Call me if Riot causes you any problems, okay? You know I care about you. I'm always on your side-"

* _Click_ *

Chizuru stopped talking and pressed her lips together. The smile dropped off her face and she quickly downed the rest of her glass. She briefly checked the call's encryption before tossing her cellphone into the table. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

* * *

*-ura Enterprises employee was found drowned at the bottom of Tokyo Bay. His feet were encased in concrete in true American gangster fashion. The corporation has declined comment, but the CEO herself stepped forward to tearfully express her condolences.*

*Yes, Ms. Kagura really had it rough these past few weeks. Not only was she kidnapped by the worldwide criminal syndicate, dubbed NESTS, she also lost one of her key employees to them - or so she claims. Nevertheless, she continues to work hard for the sake of society. Kagura Enterprises has recently announced a new product which they intend to market later this year. A method to grow custom livers cheaply and affordably. Their stock had plummeted nearly 40% upon the Chairwoman's disappearance, but with her safe return and the announcement, shares are trading at a 52 week high.*

*In other news, violent crime rates in the European Union have dropped to historic lows. The military forces of various countries are using this temporary confusion to crack down on organized crime. Nearly thirty high-profile gangsters are scheduled to stand trial before international court next month.*

*Yes, the drop in organized illegal activity reminds me of when something similar happened a year back in South America. The entire continent enjoyed nearly ten monthss of uninterrupted peace while criminal re-organized themselves. Europe looks forward to a decade of prosperity as a result of this. The markets reflect this. The Forex rate for the Euro/dollar ratio jumped from 1.15 to 0.85-...*

* * *

 _I should label this story smut cuz Chizuru fks everybody._

 _Like, firebois get cucked. Mary gets fired. Kobeyashi sleeps with fishes. Pearson (the burned witness) gets brain surgery, Heidern just kinda hangs around and gets used as taxi service :0._

 _And Chiz gets good press. I love me some devilmom, haha. So if you ever read my other story 'motorcycles'. That's chiz before she pulled this stunt. Nobody listens to her - they mess around and waste her time. you can see the beginnings of a ruthlessly effecient megalomaniac. ofc, that story was written way way before I even imagined this, but I like to try to keep some continutiy. (yay for character development. except for in this case, it's not for the better lol)_

 _kthen. cyalls l8r._


End file.
